


Shameless Roommates

by Maldevinine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clueless Virgins, F/M, The kinkiest of kinks: love and affection, shameless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldevinine/pseuds/Maldevinine
Summary: Nora and Ren got used to being on their own, and they're not going to stop some of their favourite activities just because they live with other people now. And if that helps Jaune and Pyrrha be more forward with their own feelings, that's just a side benefit.





	1. A Simultaneous Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's been a sexually frustrating Christmas, have some smut. Fappy New Year for you all.

Ren and Nora were having sex again.

 

They were quiet about it, because Ren was on top and was using a hand to keep Nora muffled as he moved but between the two of them there was still a lot of power and some more forceful movements had tapped the bedhead against the wall and woken Jaune. He lay there in the dark listening to the frame squeak and trying to ignore the growing tightness in his pants. Ren and Nora may have raised themselves between the kingdoms with no sense of shame, but Jaune had grown up in a house full of sisters who gleefully jumped on any opportunity to embarrass their only brother.

Then Ren's hand slipped and Nora moaned.

Such a deep noise should not have been able to come out of such a small woman, but the animalistic desire was all Nora. Nora's bare breasts superimposed themselves on the back of Jaune's eyelids, built from a combination of accidental glances and youthful imagination, and Jaune accepted that he wasn't getting back to sleep until he dealt with his growing problem.

Ren had Nora contained again and the the two were not going to be paying attention to anything other then each other or an explosion for a while, but Jaune was still quiet as he slipped out of his bed and into the small attached bathroom. The door closed smoothly and silently before he turned the light on. The bathroom revealed was little more then a basin, a large mirror, some cabinets and a toilet and shower at the far end. Jaune stripped out of his pajamas and dropped them on the floor just outside the shower, still debating over whether to have a cold shower or just take the problem in hand. It was only when he was rubbing his soaped hand over the fully engorged and darkened tip of his penis that he realised that the decision had been made.

So he stepped into the shower cubicle, closed the door and made himself as comfortable as he could against the cold tile walls. Jaune was an expert at uncomfortable however, and a peaceful shower stall was pretty good as far as places where he'd found time for pleasuring himself went. He started easy, long strokes with a lubed hand that went from pressing against the base to teasing the tip. Without the soundtrack from Nora and Ren, Jaune turned to his imagination for extra stimulation. It wasn't hard, something about Beacon attracted the most attractive women. Young, fit, healthy. His favourite at the moment was Weiss, her small body fitting neatly into his mind's hands as he thought of touching her all over while occasional flashes of red and bronze interrupted. Not that he minded the wandering imagination, his partner was also gorgeous. Tall, powerful, a challenge to be met rather then a maiden to be protected. He started to speed up his strokes, his mind's eye replacing his hand with hers and whispering sweet nothings into his ears with her voice. Or at least, that was the excuse he gave himself for not reacting faster when he did hear her voice.

“Jaune, is that you in here?” came Pyrrha's voice somewhere just louder then a whisper.

Jaune crashed back to reality and his hand stopped. A few seconds to catch his breath and let his mind restart was all he could allow himself as now he could pick out the gentle sounds of Pyrrha's bedsocks on the tiles.

“Yeah, just cleaning up.” he said trying for the same volume that Pyrrha had used.

“I'm sorry, Nora woke me and I really needed to go to the toilet, I'll just wait till you're finished...”

“No, no,” Jaune interrupted while trying to keep his voice low “it's fine. I'll just stay in here.”

Pyrrha had been using shared locker rooms since her first tournament wins and wasn't overly bothered as she sat down, but she did keep an eye on the opaque door to the shower cubicle. It wouldn't be done for the tournament champion to be caught with her pants down, literally in this case. For a short time the only noise in the room was the splashing from the toilet.

“Jaune, you're not washing in there are you?”

Pyrrha could hear the hitch in Jaune's breathing. That little space of silence where fear froze his lungs.

“Uh... Nora and Ren woke me up as well. And that left me with a little problem.”

Pyrrha smiled to herself, then spoke.

“And the fact that I'm out here with my underwear around my ankles, is that helping or hindering the problem?”

“Honestly? A bit of both.” Jaune's voice was even quieter as he made that admission, but in the silence of the night it was still easy to hear.

“They're red you know.” Pyrrha said, almost as if she was talking to herself. “Plain cotton, made to be comfortable, but bright red. One of the best things about my hair is that I can get away with wearing red anything. All of my hair is the same shade as well.”

Jaune's breathing sped up, a clear sign of exertion.

“I really need to trim some of it as well. Purely for my own benefit, it's just easier if there's not so much hair in the way.” She left the question of exactly what was easier up to Jaune's imagination. Which seemed to have worked, if she was interpreting the gentle fleshy slapping sound she could hear correctly.

“I should probably shave my legs as well soon. I like being able to run my hands over them when they're smooth. I should let you try it as well so you can compare it to your own, I think you'll like it. You will tell me if you want me to stop talking won't you Jaune?”

Jaune didn't say anything. Pyrrha was fairly certain that was because he was out of breath to speak with and made a mental note to include more cardio work in the routine she was already planning for him.

“It's nice to have someone my age I can talk about this with. I've had stylists since I was 14 who have been telling me what to wear and how to do my hair, how to look good for the photos and the advertisements. But I never know if it's working how I want it to. My breasts for example: I assume they're attractive, nicely shaped and coloured but I don't really know. Mostly I just wish they were smaller so they were not such a problem to fit inside my armour. What do you think Jaune? Do you like them? Is there anything you would like to do to them?”

Pyrrha lifted the breasts in question in her hands as she asked, feeling their weight through her thin sleeping shirt. She knew Jaune couldn't see through the shower walls, but it made her feel that he was more involved. She was looking down at them pushing against the thin shirt when there was a slip and a smack from the shower.

“Are you all right?” she asked, already half rising from where she sat.

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Jaune reassured her. “Just lost my footing.”

“You don't need any help?”

“No, the little problem is dealt with. But now I do have to clean up.”

“If you're sure. If this problem comes up again, just ask and I'll be happy to give you a hand.”

Jaune heard the flush and the sink running as Pyrrha washed her hands. Jaune turned the shower on to cold and quickly rinsed the remnants of his self-pleasure off, but waited until he heard the door close again before he stepped out. As he dried and redressed himself, he saw another flash of colour on the bathroom tiles.

Just in front of the toilet was a pair of red cotton panties.


	2. A Problem Shared

Ren and Nora were having sex again.

 

Well, it was more that Nora was having sex with Ren. Ren was still asleep, and Nora had decided that the best way to wake him up was with her mouth around his penis. This wouldn't normally have been a problem on a weekend, but Pyrrha had just gotten up and was about to wake Jaune for a morning run when the noise had started. She turned her head slightly sideways trying to make sense of the shapes in the dark when Nora's hair caught the light. Pyrrha mentally shrugged, it had happened before, it would happen again. Time to get Jaune up.

Jaune shifted in the bed when her hand touched his leg through the sheets, trying to get away from the touch and steal a few more minutes of sleep. She poked him again, experience letting her control how he moved so that he was just about to fall out of the bed when Pyrrha shifted her hand to grabbing at his shoulder and woke him all the way up. His eyes blinked a few times, and Pyrrha could watch as his face lit up when he recognised her.

“Morning Pyrrha.”

“Not a good morning?”

“You're about to make me go running on a weekend, so no, not good.” Jaune said as he swung his legs out from under the sheets. He stopped moving at a particularly loud slurp from Nora.

“Is she?” he asked.

“Yes.”

It was getting much easier to see Nora's movements as dawn lit the room. Her nose was touching just below Ren's belly button.

“Did she just fit the whole thing in her mouth?”

“Yes.” Pyrrha replied

“Wow. I'm seriously impressed.”

“I'm more impressed by Ren. How is he still asleep?”

“I think he's faking it. Which is still impressive, but there's no way I could sleep through you doing that to me.”

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed simultaneously and looked away from each other as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Then they both looked back to the occupied bed trying to identify a humming noise that had just started.

“Is Nora doing that? How can she hum with her mouth full?”

“Hum? How is she breathing?” asked Jaune. There was a few seconds of staring before he spoke again. “Umm, Pyrrha?”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember saying you would give me a hand? I've got a growing problem.”

Pyrrha's head snapped round and down to Jaune's crotch where he was sitting. The loose pants he wore instead of his onesie when it was warmer were definitely tenting around something. Her blush was back, but she had been hoping that he would take her up on the offer. Now if only she had any idea what to do. Nora would have had advice, but Nora was busy.

“So how do you want me to help?” Pyrrha tried for seductive instead of confused, but really had no experience to fall back on for it. Still, it seemed to work as Jaune looked her up and up before taking her hand.

“Come down here and sit behind me.”

Jaune turned on the bed so he was facing away from Nora and Ren, and pulled Pyrrha's hand over his head so she ended up behind him. A little bit of fiddling got her legs spread around him and her breasts pushed against his back. From there she was able to rest her chin on one shoulder and hug him with all four limbs at once. This was good. Hugs were good. She wasn't sure how she was going to find a way to integrate them into the training regime, but she was going to. And Jaune's ear was right there. It would be wrong of her to not take advantage of this. So she licked around the shell of his ear before whispering in it. He had no taste this early in the morning, and whatever smell he did have was subtle and hard to pick out. Something to check again later, say immediately after a morning run.

“I like this, but what did you want me to do now?” Pyrrha kept trying for a seductive tone of voice, but really felt like she was missing the mark.

Jaune shivered deliciously at the touch of her tongue and her words, rubbing her breasts against the fabric of her shirt. But all too quickly Jaune got himself back under control and placed his hands over Pyrrha's. She had always thought she had big hands, strong from weapon practice. Whatever Jaune had been raised doing it had clearly been something with his hands, because they were muscled enough to completely cover hers. Then he started to move her hands and spoke with a low voice.

“I'm guessing you haven't done this before. This is as similar as I can get to when I'm on my own, and I'll guide your hands through what I usually do.”

Pyrrha nodded. Jaune couldn't see her, but he could feel the change in pressure against his shoulder. He swallowed the last of his nervousness and slipped Pyrrha's fingers under the elastic of his pajama pants. It felt like they were doing this in the wrong order, they hadn't even kissed yet, and here he was pushing Pyrrha's hands into his pants. Ren and Nora really were a bad influence. He had to rotate their hands so that he could lift himself without crushing hers, but that meant it was her fingers tracing over his arse as the pants came down. The front caught as he tried to push it past his erection, then a bit more force pushed it past and his penis sprung back and pointed at the roof.

“Last time when you said you had a little problem,” whispered Pyrrha in his ear “you lied.”

She may not have known what to do with her hands, but she'd always known what to say.

Pyrrha was confused when the first thing that Jaune did after getting his pants out of the way was to move her hands away. Surely he wanted her to do more then just look at it? Instead Jaune's off hand was in the top drawer of his bedside table and he pulled out a small washcloth.

“We'll need that at the end, and it's a much better idea to get it now.” he explained.

Then he guided her good hand up to his mouth and licked the first finger he could reach. Oh, that was _good_. His tongue rasped over the fingertip, firing all the nerves. Then he did the same to the next finger, and then he put both of them in his mouth. He sucked gently, tongue exploring around the pair of fingers as Pyrrha did her best to hold them straight and not curl up while moaning in his ear. She managed it, but if he kept this up she was going to have to hold him down and make him touch her a lot more. Gentle pressure from his tongue and his lips pushed her fingers back out and then Jaune guided them back down to where she'd expected to start. His larger fingers spread out and then tapped onto the backs of hers until she spread hers to match. With each finger lined up he pushed them down until the two he had just had in his mouth touched the very tip of his penis.

The penis jumped at the touch, a reflexive jerk that would have surprised Pyrrha into pulling her hand away had Jaune not been controlling her movements. It settled again, falling back against Pyrrha's fingers. Jaune gently guided them around the tip, spreading the saliva as he spoke.

“The tip is the most sensitive part. If you touch it with a bare finger it's pain rather then pleasure. Like this however, it's one of the best...” His breath caught at something she had just done, so she tried running her fingertip around the bottom edge of the tip again. The shiver running through him was enough of a reward that she went to do it again before his hand caught hers and pinned it.

“You have no idea how hard this is.” he whispered.

“Oh, I think I do.” she said, looking down at what she had just been playing with.

“No, not that way. If I was on my own I'd be finished by now, but with you I have to take things slow, get things right. I want this to be something we enjooyyyy...”

His voiced trailed off at the end as Pyrrha took his distraction as a chance to bury her other hand in the hair around the base. All of Jaune's hair was blonde, but even knowing that most of it would fade into his skin she was still surprised at how little there was. There was a trail leading up to his belly button that was now tickling her palm while she explored with her fingers, and a patch of short and curly hair around the base that she tried to tangle her fingers in but it was too fine and just slipped through. Pushing further down, she got a finger either side of the shaft and started to play with the looser skin hanging down below. That got his attention back.

His off hand slipped straight over the top of hers, pushing down and trapping the fingers beneath it.

“Gently.  _Gently._ ” he breathed, the stress on the last word audible even at such a low volume.

His thumb came back and wrapped around her wrist, picking up her hand and moving it down between his thighs. Two weights pressed against the back of her hand, so she flipped it over so they fitted into her palm. She curled fingers up to feel them.

“Gently. Cup, stroke or rub. Don't squeeze or I'll end up curled up on the floor and never speak to you again.”

Keeping the advice in mind, Pyrrha investigated the two. One hung lower, but both were about the same size and similarly shaped. Jaune didn't make any interesting noises or movements as she played, so she soon got bored and moved her attention back to her good hand.

Her fingers had dried so she went to move them back to Jaune's mouth, but he pushed down instead. For half a second she wondered about fighting him, seeing just how strong he was and if he could stop her from doing what she wanted to him, but let that thought slide as something for later. Instead she let him wrap her fingers around the shaft slightly below the head.

“This is the part I really like. Keep your grip loose and move up and down.”

Jaune's hand guided the first few movements to show Pyrrha how far she could move each way. The skin was surprisingly loose, but Jaune focused on the top, rolling the skin over the ridge where it changed from shaft to tip. After the first few passes, Jaune started to tense up, his body pushing back and his toes pointing. Pyrrha felt the force crushing her breasts and tried to brace herself against it.

“If you don't relax I'm going to have to take my hand away.” she said.

Jaune forced his body back under his control, loosening muscles that had tried to overextend as he chased the stimulation. It was better with Pyrrha's hands then his own, not because she was better at what she was doing, but because he could focus on his own reactions rather then controlling his hands.

“That's better.” she encouraged him as he relaxed.

Pyrrha had paused while he got himself back under control, and when she restarted she made long strokes, going right from having her smallest finger pressed against his hair to rubbing the tip with the ring formed by her thumb and first finger.

“So what happens if I go faster?”

“I finish faster.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Depends on... How long we have.” Jaune's breath was catching as minor spasms took over his chest muscles.

“Oh Jaune, you're mine all day.” and to punctuate that statement, Pyrrha licked his ear again. He didn't move away, so she did it again. Then she remembered that he couldn't get away because her limbs were enfolding him and she had some of his most sensitive parts gripped in her hand, so she went for broke and took the earlobe into her mouth.

Jaune's hair was more of a mess then usual and a few stray strands had come in with the earlobe. She played with her tongue and lips until they had been separated out, and then started to tease with her teeth. Jaune shivered delightfully, not even attempting to hide the reactions he was having. Distracted as she was with his ear and hair, the hand weaving into her own hair around the back of her head came as a surprise. The pressure was gentle, but still pinned her head to his own. She worked quickly with her tongue and lips to get the last of his ear out of her mouth.

“So somebody's enjoying themselves.” she whispered straight into his ear.

“Not. Long. Now.” he gritted out past his teeth. Pyrrha looked down again to check on what she was doing with her hands, and took in the way that Jaune's toes were pointed and tendons around his ankles stood out. Her off hand stroked at his testicles again, and found they had retreated from her touch. Where to start with they had hung relaxed and low, now the pouch they were in was high and tight. No matter, it was simple enough to raise her hand that small gap and cup them both. Jaune's free hand found her knee and clamped down, fingers digging in to bone hard enough that Pyrrha was glad of her aura. She couldn't let that stop her though, not when Jaune was making the most interesting panting noise with each breath and was trying to buck his hips into her hand. Watching him like this was a reward in it's own right, seeing that fight between instincts and thoughts and knowing that she was the one causing it. Then the hand on the back of her head clamped as well, and she watched fascinated as Jaune orgasmed.

There was an almost disappointing trickle, but she could feel that Jaune's body hadn't relaxed. If anything he was tenser and holding his breath so she kept stroking, making sure to get the whole length with each movement. Then he gasped and exploded. The first sprayed a line of white and thick fluid halfway up his chest, the second drawing a parallel line next to it. The third was more of a random spray as the surprise had Pyrrha jerking her hand. The fourth was more of a gentle bubble then a spray, as Jaune finally relaxed and began to breath again.

“Pyrrha... That was incredible.” he said as he released her knee and reached for the washcloth to clean himself up.

“Ehh, I'd give it a four out of ten.” came Nora's voice from behind them. “I once got Ren off so hard that he hit his own face.”

“I'd give it a six” suggested Ren. “It is Pyrrha's first time, and it was months before you managed that.”

Jaune and Pyrrha moaned in synchronised mortification.

 


	3. (Wo)Manual Handling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I write a couple of thousand words of second rate smut and release it on New Year's for a pun, and in 36 hours it has more views, kudos and bookmarks then my serious 70,000 word chapter fic with you know, character development and plot. Seriously people, they don't even fuck in the first two chapters!
> 
> Spoiler Alert, they don't fuck in this chapter either. But you're going to read it anyway.

Ren and Nora were having sex again.

 

Or at least that's what Jaune thought they were doing. They'd got back from classes and Ren had suggested in a way that said that it wasn't really a suggestion that they not be in the room for the next hour. He had just looked at Pyrrha, who had suggested spending some time in one of the sparring rooms instead. It was only after they got there and looked out over the space that he thought to ask what they were actually going to practice. Pyrrha looked him up and down and then told him to change into something loose and comfortable for practicing hand to hand.

He came back from the locker room wearing a pair of jeans and an old tough shirt that had a company logo from back home on it. Pyrrha faced him across the mats in a custom made outfit of thickly woven hemp dyed in bronze and copper with sponsor's logos because of course the champion had somebody making clothes for her.

“Who is Same?” she asked, indicating the logo on his shirt.

“Sa-me. They make tractors. Dad likes them.”

“And they sponsor him?”

“Sponsor? Oh, right. No, Same sells the shirts as well, and you wear it to say you like them.”

“So you like them too?”

“No. There's a reason you've never seen me wear this shirt before.”

“Are you going to wear it again?”

“Probably not.”

Pyrrha smiled at his words, then shook her head.

“I think we'll do something a little different today. A lot of tournament fights are one-on-one so even with all the weaponry on show wrestling is common and you'll have to know how to face it.”

The next few minutes were spent with Pyrrha showing him the basic stance used in Southern Mistrali wrestling, with it's lower centre of gravity and more spread stance. Once he could take it comfortably she stepped back and took up her own stance.

“Ok, what now?” asked Jaune.

Pyrrha ducked, stepped and pushed. Her shoulder slammed into Jaune's sternum, her good hand went around the back of his knee and between pulling on the knee and pushing up on the chest she got him flipped onto his back and followed him down. He ended with her kneeling over him, fingers still digging painfully into the back of his knee and her other forearm pushing just hard enough on his neck to point out that he was at her mercy.

“How come every time you show me something I end up on my back?” he asked past the pressure on his throat.

“You pick this up quickly and I'll show you something else you can do on your back.”

Jaune blushed. Pyrrha blushed in sympathy and rapidly apologised.

“I'm sorry!”

“Don't be sorry, you just caught me unawares. With the throw. The training. We should get back to the training.” Jaune knew his stammering wasn't doing him any favours but he couldn't stop it or the blushing. It got a lot easier to bring himself back under control when Pyrrha climbed off him, and he retook his stance. Pyrrha walked him through what she had done, showing him how she set up the forces and how to move through the flip. Pyrrha was much quicker about getting off him this time, and when she pulled him back to his feet she invited him to try it on her.

Pyrrha was tall for a woman, but still not as tall as Jaune so he had to go lower to get under her chest properly. Then he was cautious with the lift, not wanting to slam his shoulder into her breasts. He missed the grab on the leg as well, getting half a handful of the tough pants rather then her knee itself. Between all of that, it was easy for Pyrrha to roll back as she started to come down and end up squatting a pace away while watching Jaune try to recover his balance.

“I'm sure you can do a better job of picking me up then that. Shall we try again?”

And so it progressed for the evening, with Pyrrha demonstrating various throws, trips and grapples on Jaune then showing how to avoid or break out of them when he tried them on her. They were not very hard to avoid, Jaune was reluctant to touch her and it showed in every move he made.  
Pyrrha was nice enough not to call him out on it till the last of the older students had cleared the room.

“You're not doing as well as you normally do Jaune” she said as she helped him back up again. “What's wrong?”

“It just... Doesn't feel right to touch you.”

“That wasn't a problem the last time I put my hands all over you.”

“That was different!”

“So, what you're saying is that you need some more encouragement...” Pyrrha's voice trailed off as she tapped her chin. Jaune began to shift nervously. It didn't save him.

Within seconds Pyrrha had her hand fisted in Jaune's shirt and her hip pressed into him. Pushing with her legs she rolled all his mass over her hip and threw him back to the mats, but didn't let go of his shirt as he went down. With the Invincible Girl's grip on one side and Jaune's full body mass on the other, the shirt gave up and in a single ripping noise every button tore off the front. Pyrrha pinned him with a single foot on the suddenly bare section of his chest, using her toes to flick the shirt the rest of the way open.

“Now I know it's not the same as having your pants down, but that should make it a bit more like last time.”

Jaune's eyes had snapped to the door.

“What if someone comes in?”

“You can get changed when we're finished here. We'll be finished once you get me onto the mat.” she took her foot off him “You had better get started.”

Jaune picked himself up off the floor slowly, playing up the motion to give himself more time to think. He hadn't done better with any of the techniques that had been shown, so he decided to go with the first again.

“Alright, shall we try again?” Jaune asked, falling into the ready pose but spreading his arms a bit wider to make sure the front of the shirt stayed open. Pyrrha took a little longer to get ready, but Jaune didn't take advantage of that. When she actually managed to look him in the eye he moved in. Pyrrha promptly showed off, pushing off with the leg that Jaune was trying to grab and rolling over his shoulder to end up behind him. As he started to turn she hooked a leg and pulled him down.

He landed _hard_. He'd been off balance to start with and things just got worse when Pyrrha followed him down and ended up sitting across his stomach. He coughed from that impact as she looked down and shook her head.

“It looks like we need to go back to basics.”

“Footwork?” suggested Jaune.

“You need to work on that too, but today what you need is instructions on how to touch.”

“Here?”

“I'm comfortable... But I'm not really dressed for this lesson.”

Pyrrha got up, and Jaune immediately missed the warmth of her sitting on him. She was stepping off the mats when she looked back, and seeing that he hadn't made it off the floor yet beckoned him with a single finger. He scrambled after her then brought himself up short when he saw what door she was opening.

“That's the women's change room.” he said.

“Yes, it is. I need to get changed.”

“I can't go in there.”

Pyrrha patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“It's amusing how you think you have a choice.” and the pat on the shoulder turned into a shove on the back that propelled him through the door.

Jaune's eyes scanned the room quickly as he stumbled, trying to work out if anybody else was in there and how much trouble he was about to be in. When he didn't see anybody else he started to relax and took in the room better. Overall, it was disappointing. His imagination had painted it as a mythical place, but it was nothing more then a mirror image of the men's change room. Pyrrha pushed him again, more gently this time, towards a bench running along in front of the lockers.

“Take a seat and I'll be with you shortly.” she said.

Jaune paid careful attention to which locker she opened, sure that it would be worth knowing in the future. Then Pyrrha undid the cord holding her jacket closed and Jaune focused entirely upon her. She was wearing a supportive sports bra under the jacket, the tight fit wrapping around her back and over her shoulders but not managing to hide anything under it's red elastic.

If there was a word to describe Pyrrha's back, it would be 'sculpted'. Each muscle was well defined and placed exactly where it should be. Hard shoulder blades shifted beneath layers of muscle as she folded up the jacket and placed it back into her locker. Jaunes eyes snapped lower when he realised that her hands were now on the drawstring for the pants. She took them off in the same matter of fact way that she had removed the jacket, picking each leg up in turn to slide them past her feet but that just emphasised what was beautiful about her. The power. The control. Underneath the pants was a pair of tightly fitted gym shorts in the same shade of red as the bra.

“Majestic.” he breathed, and immediately blushed when Pyrrha stopped in her motions and he realised that she had heard what he just said. She turned to him and took the step needed to be right in front of him, leaving him staring up at her face.

“Jaune, you can compliment me any time you want.”

Pyrrha didn't wait for an answer, but stepped over the bench and sat down straddling it facing away from Jaune. She tapped the top of each shoulder with the hand on that side until he got the message and placed his hands on her shoulders. She rolled each shoulder in turn under his hands, letting him feel the way the muscles moved. As soon as she stilled, Jaune was moving, running his hands over her back and picking out the lines of muscle and bone. One hand played with the neckline of the sports bra while the other went to her spine and played with each lump of bone on the way down. Pyrrha murmured encouragement and corrections as he worked, explaining how she liked to be touched.

Jaune's hands hadn't developed the callouses that so many huntsmen got from their weapons yet, and Pyrrha was luxuriating in the sensations of those big but smooth hands. He may have been as untrained in this as he was in fighting, but that just meant he didn't have any bad habits she had to train out. He was a quick study, learning where to use just his fingertips and where to use his whole palm based on nothing more then her reactions. An hour of getting to (wo)manhandle Jaune and then him worshiping her like this? It was impossible to think of a better way to spend an afternoon. She was shifting on the bench with his touches now, and Jaune was getting more cautious, not sure what to make of it. Obviously it was time for some more encouragement.

It wasn't easy to capture both of his hands again, working behind her back like that and she could almost feel his disappointment when she pulled them away from her. But with his hands out of the way she could push herself backwards until she was pressed against him, and now his hands had so much more to play with. She left one hand on the top of her thigh and the other on her abs then let Jaune get back to his work.

Jaune ran his fingers over her thigh, using just the tips to leave four trails of sparks from the knee up. The other hand pulled her against him and she could feel his bare chest pressing against her. This was why she wanted hugs to be part of training. No, she wanted hugs to be part of every day. She also wanted whatever Jaune was now doing to her leg to be part of everyday life, but thought that was probably going to far. Unlike Jaune's hand, which had just stopped at the edge of her gym shorts and was therefore not going far enough. Just as she was about to complain his other hand started to move, tracing the pattern of her abs. She was squirming again with his touch, trying to rub herself unsuccessfully against the bench they were sitting on.

“Are you alright? Am I tickling you? Do you want me to stop?”

“If you stop now,” Pyrrha said, her voice in the forced cheerfulness of her public figure persona “I will stab you.”

Jaune wisely put his hands back to work, tracing the underline of the sports bra and kneading her thigh with the other. Pyrrha moaned her frustration, then leaned forward so she could get at the fastening of her bra. Jaune watched as it came apart on her back, then she pulled either arm out of it and finally pulled it over her head to free her breasts. A flick of her wrist and it slapped into her locker and fell against the floor, taking Jaune's eyes with it. She had to poke him in the leg to get his attention again.

“You can touch me everywhere. You don't need to ask permission.”

His hands were still hesitant, coming up gently to take one breast in each. He felt their weight and size, seeing how far around them he could wrap his fingers before gently squeezing. Now that he was correctly interpreting her shivers as pleasure, he did it again.

Pyrrha's hands were grabbing the bench just behind her, arching her back and pushing her chest up while keeping her arms out of Jaune's way. It was a good thing it was a tough bench as her grip was getting strong enough to crush thinner metal. When Jaune started to investigate her nipples with his fingertips, the bench frame groaned under the strain. Pyrrha groaned as well, moments away from taking matters into her own hands. Jaune was now trying something new, his face pressed into her neck and his tongue teasing the tendons leading from her neck down her shoulders.

“Jaune.” she grit out “Remember Saturday morning?”

There was no way Jaune was ever going to forget Saturday morning. He would smile on his deathbed in memory of how he woke up that day.

“It's time to return the favour.” she finished.

He wasted no time in placing one hand between her legs, running exploratory fingers over the outside of the gym shorts. They clung tight to where she sat and the way her legs were straddling the bench made it easy for Jaune to access.

“Inside. There's room.”

“Room in your shorts, or room in you?” Jaune was whispering in her ear, matching his teasing words with a teasing touch along the top of the shorts.

“Me. In me.”

Jaune pushed his hand past the top of the shorts, the material stretching easily around him. His immediate thoughts were of how warm it was inside, and the short fine hairs he was pushing past. The tips of his fingers hit the bench, so he curled them in, following the curve of Pyrrha's body. It was slippery that far down and his fingers started to play with the flesh that he found there. There were obvious folds and ridges, but with very little idea of what he was looking at he couldn't work out what to do. Pyrrha took the decision away by leaning forward and pinning his hand between her crotch and the bench.

She immediately started rocking, rubbing herself against his fingers. They were slick in seconds and Pyrrha growled when he tried to move them.

“You can have that hand back when I'm finished with it.” she said without breaking her rhythm.

With his only free hand, Jaune teased around the closest nipple, the tip of his finger darting over the tiny bumps around it before sliding over the nipple itself. Memories from his own practice surfaced, and he pulled the fingers away for just long enough to get them into Pyrrha's mouth. She sucked on them greedily, chasing them with her mouth before the now lubricated fingers went to tease the other nipple. Her mouth opened in an almost suppressed moan of pleasure and she shifted further forward, her weight coming down on the balls of Jaune's fingers rather then the tips. Jaune gently curled his middle finger, and on the next rocking motion it slipped inside her. Jaune had thought it was wet outside, but that was merely damp compared to what he felt inside. Pyrrha had stopped with his finger inside her, getting used to the sensation and he took that opportunity to feel around inside, checking the texture of the walls and how it moved.

“Hold still.” Pyrrha demanded, so he stopped his explorations and waited as she shifted her hands and reseated herself over his hand. When she was comfortable and moved again, his finger slipped in and back out of her. She tried a few times, shook her head then stared at her own hand.

“Thumb on your palm.” she said “In line with the middle finger.”

Jaune shifted his hand around. The position wasn't that easy to hold, but when Pyrrha rocked again and he heard her moan from the pleasure, he resolved that he was going to keep it up till he passed out. He could see Pyrrha's jaw tighten as she bit down, forcing herself to be silent as she rubbed herself against Jaune's hand, his finger slipping in and out with each motion, forcing her lips apart while the tip of his thumb put pressure on her clitoris. Years of practice let her ignore the pain building in her knees from how she sat, riding Jaune's fingers with a steady rhythm even as the pressure built inside.

She knew it was coming, this wasn't her first orgasm, but it was the first she'd had with somebody else. When it hit, it hit hard. Her legs and hands clenched, she couldn't move as the pleasure shut down conscious control of her body. When she came back to herself it was only Jaune's arm around her still holding her breast that was keeping her from faceplanting on the bench.

“So that's why they call it the Little Death” commented Jaune.

Pyrrha pulled herself together, squashing down the little fires of desire inside saying that she could have more, that she could keep going. She straightened up, removed Jaune's hand from her pants (and managed to keep the whine at the removal to herself) and flexed her legs before standing up. Facing away from Jaune, she hooked her thumbs in the top of her shorts and bent over smoothly, pushing them down in a single motion all the way to her toes. She stepped out of them and threw them over her shoulder at her locker before walking to the showers on the opposite wall.

“I need a shower, and you need a new shirt. Probably before you get caught in here.”

Jaune was dumbfounded by the show, raising his hand that had been inside her to his mouth and taking a cautious taste as he watched the sway of her hips. Then her words penetrated and he scrambled upright, going for the door as quickly as he could without falling over.

He had only just made it out of the locker room when the door to the training room opened and Ruby walked in.

“Hey Jaune!” she cried happily, then swapped smoothly into concern “What happened to your shirt?”

“Training accident. I tried something new.” he replied.

“Did it work?”

“Pyrrha thought it went well.” He couldn't keep the smile off his face at the memory.

“Cool, you'll have to show me some time.”

Jaune couldn't get out of the room fast enough, skipping getting his uniform for just sprinting for the dorms. Ruby looked on at his disappearing back in confusion.

"What did I say?"


	4. Inter-not-lewd: The First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut or lemons in this chapter at all. If anything I'd call it Fairy Floss or Cotton Candy. Nothing but fluff and sugar. Buckets of fluff and sugar.

Ren and Nora were on a date.

Jaune and Pyrrha were also on a date. It was in fact a double date, with only the barest pretense of “team bonding” over the top of it to hide their activities from the gossips of Beacon. The actual planning of the date had been one of the most round-about examples of it's type in Beacon's history.

 

_~Earlier That Week~_

 

Pyrrha had come back from the training rooms one afternoon with an irrepressible smile which Nora had immediately latched on to. Some hushed conversation between the two and vague comments about “Jaune's magic hands” led to a question about how good he was at kissing which led to disbelief when Pyrrha admitted that they hadn't actually kissed yet. Nora then went and tracked down Ren who was sitting cross-legged under a tree in the warm sunlight and explained in great detail how their roommates were getting everything wrong by doing things out of order. Ren nodded occasionally and made agreeing noises without seeming to break out of his meditation. And there it sat.

For two days, until Ren could get Jaune alone for a man-to-man discussion about what in the name of the Grimm was going on. Some empathy, some reassuring of the blonde's anxieties and a pointed question of “How could it be any worse then asking her to touch you while Nora and I were in the room?” resulted in a re-energised Jaune bringing it full circle by walking into the dorm room and asking Pyrrha if she'd like to have lunch with him that weekend. Pyrrha said yes and gave a smile roughly two shades warmer then her “posing for the cameras” smile, Nora squealed and Jaune turned to Ren in a mild panic mouthing “What now?”. Ren facepalmed.

Nora came to the rescue by inviting herself and Ren along, exclaiming that this would be the best date ever, with food and ice cream and arcades. Ren leaned over and asked if she was sure, before whispering in her ear. Nora quietened down and admitted that it was going to be the second-best date ever.

Now that he had a goal, Jaune swapped into team leader mode and in moments had a map of Vale up on his scroll and two lists open, one for ideas of things to do and one for potential problems that needed to be sorted before they could leave.

“Ok, so we need a cheap sit down restaurant with easy public transport access and walking distance to a mall with an arcade. What sort of food? Good local Valean or something from Mistral for the rest of the team? Do I need to book a table ahead of time?” Jaune spoke to himself as he organised the date.

Pyrrha was always at her happiest watching this side of Jaune, the rapid planner who could take a pile of individual skills and turn them into a force to be reckoned with. Still, something he had said was concerning her.

“If money is an issue, I don't mind paying.” she offered.

“No, we've done so much in the wrong order that I want to get the first date right.” Jaune replied.

“If you're sure. I'm happy to pay you back.”

“I invited you, I should be the one to pay.”

“I don't think she meant paying you back with money.” interjected Nora.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly found the walls of the room really interesting.

“Nora, stop distracting Jaune. Jaune, I'd prefer an example of good local food and I'll pay for Nora and I's part of it.”

Jaune nodded and went back to his lists. Within minutes he had a rough plan to share.

“So after morning workouts on Saturday we'll go into Vale, for lunch at a place called The Ox and Castle. After lunch we go across the road to the Marion Shopping Centre and hit the arcade on the second floor. No Nora, not literally. Say two hours there and back in Beacon in time for some studying before dinner at the cafeteria.”

“We'll need to do some shopping” said Ren. When Jaune looked at him Ren just said “Trust me.”

With the plan made, team JNPR returned to their regularly scheduled education in becoming horrifying murder-machines.

 

_~Back To The Future~_

 

The date itself was going well. The Ox and Castle was a pub in the classic country Valean style, lots of exposed polished wood contrasting with white walls and brass fittings. While they could have gotten away with it, nobody had ordered anything alcoholic from the bar, sticking instead to water. Jaune was enjoying himself more then he expected to as leaving the grounds of Beacon put him back into things he was more familiar with and he was currently explaining the menu to the other three. The fact that they'd tucked Pyrrha into the back of the booth to hide her from casual sight and Nora had squashed him in against her was also helping.

With decisions made, Ren was sent forth to order leaving Jaune to entertain the two women with stories of a “normal” childhood. One where the largest concern was the harvests and which one of his seven sisters was in trouble this time. Pyrrha entertained herself by sliding one foot out of the simple sandals she had chosen for the trip and playing with Jaune's leg. She timed it with major parts of his storytelling, trying to get him to stutter or flinch. Jaune retaliated with a hand on her knee, pulling up the long skirt she was wearing until he could place the hand directly on her skin. When Ren got back he gave them both a look that said he knew exactly what they were doing and he wasn't going to let them get away with it in a public restaurant. He'd probably been practicing that look on Nora for years. They both looked away from each other and Jaune put his hands flat on the table.

When the food arrived, Nora moved around to let Jaune and Pyrrha move apart, just enough so that they could use their cutlery without knocking elbows. Nora flipped the lid off her Shepard's Pie and stole one of Ren's chips to dip into the gravy. Pyrrha carefully cut a small section off her t-bone and tasted it, controlled in all she did.

“I didn't think you'd pick the steak.” said Jaune.

“I like trying new things with you.” replied Pyrrha.

“What she means is that she'd rather be sticking your meat in her mouth.” interrupted Nora.

While Nora was distracted watching the two stammer their way through something that wasn't actually a denial, Ren stole his chip back.

The rest of the lunch passed in a similar fashion, with only the fact that the pub was mostly empty and the décor good at sound dampening preventing someone from overhearing any of Nora's more explicit commentary. She so rarely got to cut loose this side of herself and was making the most of it.

Four healthy teenage appetites demolished the food, leaving a barren wasteland of ceramic and cutlery. Jaune and Ren quietly sorted out the cost, while Nora investigated the rest of the pub, admiring the pool table and the small stage that could hold a live band on busy nights. With the bill sorted and the chef complimented, Jaune ushered the rest out of the building. Pyrrha was second last out and Jaune took her arm as he let the door close. They both smiled nervously at each other before Pyrrha snuggled in close to his body.

Nora practically dragged Ren across the road when the lights changed and didn't slow down as she tore into the mall, going straight for the escalators. Jaune and Pyrrha had to separate to keep up, but didn't let go of each other's hands as they chased the overenthusiastic warrior down. It wasn't until they were outside the arcade and she got distracted by the flashing lights that they caught up.

“And win me something good ok Renny?”

“Yes Nora.”

“Oh, and Jaune, you've got to win something for your girlfriend!”

Jaune turned to to Pyrrha with a question.

“Can I call you my girlfriend?”

“If you would like to.”

Jaune took both her hands “Pyr, there's no-one I would rather be here with then you.”

“And me!” interrupted Nora.

“Nora, I love you like a sister, but Jaune is mine and I'm not sharing.” replied Pyrrha.

“Fine! I won't share Renny with you either!”

“Yes dear” replied Ren, not even looking at the argument. He moved off and took a space in front of a Grimm hunting game with two pistols for two players. He calmly inserted a lien card into either slot and grabbed both pistols, checking them both over as the game started. Nora cheered him on while Jaune and Pyrrha looked for something that they would enjoy. Jaune pointed out a machine that had two free dance pads. Pyrrha shook her head.

“Are you sure you don't want to? It's pretty easy.” asked Jaune.

“I'll just watch” she replied.

“Uh-huh. And while watching are your eyes going to go above my waistline?”

Pyrrha looked like she was about to argue, then shrunk a bit.

“No.” she admitted.

“Then I'd better make it a good show.” The resulting smile was definitely three shades brighter then the “posing for the cameras” smile. Jaune fairly strutted up to the machine in response and picked one of the harder songs that he knew. It wasn't often he got to show off in front of Beaconites, and doing so in front of his girlfriend was an ego boost beyond any he'd had before. Now he just needed to not mess this up.

Once the music started, his mind cleared of everything else. He knew this song and the patterns, he'd practiced it many times before with his sisters. But the time that he'd spent at Beacon made it easier. His stamina was better and his legs were stronger, allowing him to move through the steps with more flair. He smiled to himself as the chorus came around for the first time, he had this.

Pyrrha was trying to look at something other then Jaune's arse, she really was, but he wasn't making it easy. He'd worn a tight fitting pair of pants and each step was doing delightful things inside the fabric. She didn't remember any of his clothes being that tight fitting before, and started when she realised that they hadn't been. Jaune had new layers of muscle over him from all the training and it really was filling out his clothes better. Soon he'd probably have to get new ones. Maybe she could offer to help with that. Spend some of that sponsorship money for her own benefit for once. And if Jaune believed it was for his benefit, maybe she could convince him to do something to thank her. The pleasant daydreaming was interrupted when Jaune stopped moving.

“See, it's not hard.” he called out to her “Are you sure that you don't want to join me.”

“I'm sorry, I got distracted.” she said, smiling sweetly “Could you show me again?”

The look Jaune gave back suggested that he knew exactly what she was doing, but he was going to go along with it anyway. Pyrrha hid her giggle behind a hand as he turned back to the machine and picked one of the hardest songs. She resolved to pay more attention to how the game was played this time. The resolution lasted exactly four moves, because that's when the song required Jaune to hit two opposite pads at the same time and the combination of the hop and the splits distracted her. It was fine, she thought, she had other ideas about what she could do here... After Jaune was finished. She wasn't going to drag him away from something she was enjoying so much.

When Jaune finished the song and input his initials into a very respectable third place on the high score list she stepped forward and hugged him from behind. There was a thin layer of sweat on his back that she could smell from this close to him, gently sticking the thin button down shirt to his back. She didn't mind, it smelled like Jaune, a smell that she had been getting used to for weeks by this point.

“Enjoy the show?” Jaune asked with a laugh she could feel through her cheek.

“Getting to watch you is the real prize.”

“Does this mean I don't have to get you anything?”

“You still need to get me something.”

“Are you at least going to get me something?”

Pyrrha nodded against his back, then stepped away and dodged through the other patrons to a simple game that had nobody in front of it. Jaune followed her brilliant red hair through the crowd and looked at what she had chosen.

“A ball drop game?” he asked.

Pyrrha just smiled and put her lien in, then watched the ball fall from the top of the machine. The steel ball. In short order it bounced exactly where she wanted it to go, falling into the highest point scoring hole. Jaune flinched.

Pyrrha looked at him, clearly wondering what was wrong.

“Just... Balls, holes? I honestly expected Nora to pop up and make some incredibly inappropriate comment right then.”

 

_~Meanwhile~_

 

“Nora, are you alright?”

“I just suddenly felt that there was something I absolutely needed to do. Probably just forgetting some homework. It's passed now.”

Ren shrugged and turned back to the game. He was roughly 2/3rds of the way through and only down one life, but it got substantially more difficult from here.

 

_~Back To The Regular Programming~_

 

When the second and third balls exactly followed the path of the first, Jaune gently nudged Pyrrha.

“Don't make it too obvious. We don't want anybody else working out something's up.”

Pyrrha pouted. She liked winning and it wasn't her fault they made it so easy for her.

“You should be able to pull the same trick with the claw machine.”

This, this was why she liked Jaune. He knew just how to use her skills to the best effect. Those hands were just side benefits. She collected her winnings and followed Jaune to the next machine.

The claw machine was simple, but Jaune still ran it once to show her how it moved and how it was rigged against her. The claw wasn't shaped properly for picking up the rolls of tickets, and even if you did catch a set it barely had the strength to hold them as it raised. Fortunately, both of those problems were within her control. Following Jaune's advice, she picked up the biggest, and then the third biggest roll of tickets she could from the machine. Then she handed both of them over to Jaune.

“Are you sure? You won all these.” he asked.

“It's a consulting fee. I wouldn't have known how to win without your help.”

They rejoined Nora in watching Ren, who was currently working through the end game boss fight. He was dancing back and forth on the cover pedals, pistols snapping on and off the screen as he swapped between reloading and firing. Nora was cheering silently, waving a little flag with Ren's lotus emblem on it. It was over in seconds, Ren reholstering both of the pistols as his two players claimed first and second spot on the leaderboard. The difference between them a matter of two percentage points of accuracy.

Nora led the charge to the prize counter. She stopped immediately in front of the display of stuffed toys, hands grabbing in mid-air for all the things that she couldn't have. Ren looked over the selection and asked for a brightly coloured parrot that was nearly as big as Nora's head, handing it to her as soon as he had it. Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

“What would you like?”

“Get her a pony! Girls love ponies!” was Nora's enthusiastic suggestion.

Pyrrha nodded, then added to Nora's statement. “One with a yellow mane please. And I'll call it Arc and hug it every night as I sleep.”

Ren's hand moved with unnatural speed and covered Nora's mouth. She seemed to vibrate behind it but couldn't get her mouth open. Jaune looked surprised, then he realised something.

“Hung like a horse joke, right?”

Nora deflated now that she couldn't make the joke so Ren took his hand away.

There was a white pony with a yellow mane, and it was well within what Jaune could get. He made a small production of handing it to Pyrrha who took it out of his hands, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. They both blushed at the touch, but neither could keep the shy smiles off their faces. Pyrrha found a sheet of huntsman stickers in the cabinet that she could get with what she had left, and when she handed it to Jaune her finger tapped the copy of her emblem in the top left.

Outside the arcade, Ren looked at Nora and simply said “Shopping.” Nora immediately grabbed Pyrrha's arm and made to pull her away when Pyrrha asked what was going on.

“Secret men's business.” was Ren's reply. Pyrrha gave up and followed Nora away.

“So where are they going?” asked Jaune.

“Secret women's business.” came the reply.

Of all the places in the mall, Jaune didn't expect to be led to a pharmacy. Ren sorted quickly through the displays and found the condoms.

“This is what we were after?” Jaune asked.

“You're going to need them soon. You might as well be prepared. Now, how long is it?” Ren indicated a length on his hand. Jaune looked at his own hand and thought for a moment before giving a rough distance. Ren nodded then made a ring with his thumb and forefinger, varying the size a bit in an unspoken question. Jaune had to think again before making a similar shape.

“Alright, most of these will fit you. I'd recommend this brand and not going for anything fancy.”

“Fancy?” Jaune asked, sorting through the offerings of studded, ribbed and flavoured while wondering what it was all for.

“The ones I find best are the simplest and thinnest. Some of the others are interesting, but you should know what you like before you try them. With that, you should try whatever you get on your own first to make sure it's suitable with no partner pressuring you.”

“Ok” said Jaune, picking a simple box of twelve that advertised themselves as “super thin” off the top shelf.

“And while you're here, you need to get some lubricant as well.”

“Lubricant?”

Ren indicated a row of bottles next to the condom display. “Most of the time, she'll produce enough and if she is not you need to go back and get the foreplay right. But sometimes she won't, or you are trying a different hole or maybe you just want it to make it easier to pleasure yourself.”

Jaune fiddled with the box in his hand nervously as he thought about Ren's words.

“Do you have a recommendation?” he asked.

“Same brand as the condoms. It just makes it easier because the ingredients list is the same for all of them.”

Jaune picked a bottle off the shelf, one of the smaller generic ones. He turned to the registers and stopped. Ren looked over and realised what Jaune was panicking about.

“I can't do this.” Jaune said.

Ren put a hand on his friend's shoulder and let his semblance bloom out from the walls he kept it trapped behind. In Jaune's mind the anxiety washed away behind a wall of grey. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't anything. This wasn't the first time but Ren's semblance never got any easier to deal with.

“Yes, she's hot and she's young. But she's just doing her job. You're not the only young man she's going to sell condoms to, probably not the only one today. Go up there, treat it like a perfectly normal transaction, and do not break down when she wishes you a nice day at the end of it.”

Ren's pep talk in mind and with a great deal of focus, Jaune got through his first ever time buying condoms.

 

_~At About The Same Time~_

 

Nora stopped dragging Pyrrha outside of a shop on the next level above that had a very tasteful white window display of two mannequins wearing not very much at all. Pyrrha read the name off the subdued writing above the store.

“Lilith's Gift? You brought me to a lingerie store?”

“Yes! I looked this one up, and they have good reviews for the fittings.”

“Do I really need this?”

“No, you're gorgeous, I'm sure Jaune wants to see you naked, even I want to see you naked, I bet you look amazing. But, you get naked for lots of reasons. Every time you change your clothes you pass through naked. You need something that's just for him, something that says he's worth getting dressed up for, something that says that _right now_ is the time for sex.” Nora took a deep breath at the end of the run on sentence. “So come in and find something that makes you look like a sex goddess rather then a war goddess.”

Pyrrha sighed. “Ok."

“Yay! And if you've got any ideas about something that would send Ren wild, let me know.”

Inside the shop was rack after rack of thin and heavily decorated fabric in a riot of colours. Some pieces were displayed on plastic torsos around the edges but Pyrrha had no idea where to start and she said as much to Nora.

“Oh, that's easy, because you're not really buying this for yourself are you, you're buying it for him. So when he uses those 'magic hands' you mentioned, what does he like to touch?”

Pyrrha dug back through memories of earlier in the week, forcing herself to look past the parts she had enjoyed the most. “Legs, he finds any excuse he can to rest a hand on my leg. And my shoulders.”

“Hadn't picked him for a leg man. That means that you want a garter belt and stockings.”

With the goal picked, Nora dragged Pyrrha to the front counter and the middle aged woman working there.

“Hi! My friend here needs a fitting, and a matching set of bra, briefs, garter belt and stockings.” Nora said as she pushed Pyrrha forward.

“Alright dear, step this way and we'll get some privacy while we work out what will fit you.” the shop assistant said as she gathered a tape measure off her desk. Nora waved goodbye and spent the next few minutes browsing the racks, trying to find something that would excite Ren. A man who's semblance was literal emotional control took a significant amount of effort to get excited and that meant she was always looking for something new and interesting. Ren was worth it though.

Pyrrha returned looking far more relaxed about the sizing then Nora had expected considering how easy it was to get her flustered around Jaune. Then she remembered that the champion had probably been measured for everything in her life.

“Alright dear, do you know what sort of colour and pattern you want?”

“Red I guess, and something revealing?” the question mark at the end of the sentence was big enough to touch the ceiling.

“Got a person in mind?” the assistant asked. Nora nodded vigorously in confirmation. “Then you want something concealing.”

Pyrrha just looked more confused.

“You want to draw attention to things while concealing the exact details. Make them think about what you're not showing them, make them want to get past it. You're playing with their mind.”

“Ok?”

The shop assistant knew her craft, and rapidly sorted through racks while looking for anything sort of close to what Pyrrha had asked for. There were several possibles, lines of black lace or clusters of red rose detailing over basic frames but there was only one that Pyrrha found herself called back to. It was a maroon so dark it was nearly black with geometric patterns in red thread over it that glittered in the downlights of the shop. The bra was opaque, but the changes in the patterns of thread clearly delineated where each breast was and drew attention to the nipples, but more then that it closed across the back of the neck rather then having straps over the shoulders. The briefs were similar, looking very plain and comfortable if it wasn't for the chevrons of red that pointed down towards the crotch. The stockings were fishnet, but the threads changed colour occasionally to draw lines of red across her legs.

“If that's the one that you want, try it on.” the assistant suggested, pointing to the change rooms at the back of the shop.

Pyrrha kept it on for just long enough to make sure everything fitted. The bra pulled on her breasts strangely but that was just because of the different support and wasn't actually uncomfortable. She emerged back in the same clothes she had gone in wearing.

“We don't get to see?” asked Nora.

“No.”

“Fine. We'll get this as well then.” and Nora dropped a bundle of pink lace on the counter next to the outfit that Pyrrha was buying. Pyrrha investigated it, finding one more hole then she expected.

“Crotchless panties?" she asked "Actually, I don't want to know. Can we get a discreet bag for these, they're meant to be a surprise.” Pyrrha happily paid for both, figuring that it would be something nice for both Ren and Nora for helping her get this.

 

_~A Little Bit Later~_

 

Ren and Jaune had claimed a table at the ice cream shop on the ground floor and the paper bag of their spoils was tucked up under the table. When they had been pointedly asked if they were ready to order a comment from Jaune about seven sisters, women and shopping had gotten them an understanding look and an agreement that they could wait. The table they had picked made it easy for them watch who was coming and easy to be seen when the rest of the team arrived. Which they did at about the time that waiting was changing from people watching to outright boredom. Jaune got up and pulled a chair out for Pyrrha while Nora just dropped into the seat next to Ren.

Jaune was about to ask about the bag that Pyrrha was carrying, but Ren put a hand on his arm and gently shook his head. Clearly ice cream was more important.

“So, does everyone know what they want?” Jaune asked.

“Triple cup with bubblegum and rum and raisin and pistachio!” was Nora's order.

“A spoon so I can have some of Nora's.” was all that Ren asked for.

“Actually, can I come up with you? I'm not sure what I would like.” asked Pyrrha.

“Certainly.” And if Jaune enjoyed the chance to draw her chair out again and Pyrrha enjoyed the chance to take his arm again, that was purely between the two of them.

Pyrrha stared dumbly at the row upon row of choices while Jaune ordered for the other two. She'd heard of ice cream, she'd been served it for desert occasionally on a tiny plate as a side to some other cake but she'd never imagined that it came in so many flavours. She came back to herself when the server addressed her.

“And what will the lovely lady have?”

“Pyrrha, do you know what you want?” Jaune asked.

“I... I don't know. How do you choose?”

“Well, there's basically fruit flavours, raw sugar or bizarre things.”

“Fruit. That sounds simple.”

“Ok, that's this section of the display. There's citrus fruits, berries and other stuff.”

Pyrrha picked out a name she recognised and pointed to a white ice cream run through with lines of dark red.

“A single cone of Boysenberry for her, and a single cone of Honeycomb for me.”

Jaune paid, and between the two of them they brought the treats back to the table that Ren and Nora were protecting. Nora's concoction sat between her and Ren with two spoons stuck in it before she attacked it and Ren took small pieces from the other side. Pyrrha watched Jaune to work out what to do with the cone in her hand and was surprised when he lifted the whole thing to his mouth and cut a section off with his lips. She followed suit and worked her way around the sudden cold to enjoy the flavour. Another bite and she was starting to wonder if she made the right decision. Jaune caught her eyeing off the cone in his hand and offered it towards her.

“Would you like some?” he asked.

She leaned forward and captured a small part in her lips. It was just as cold, but tasted distinctly of honey and summer. This left an important question in her mind. Was it possible to make bad ice cream? She looked at Nora's rapidly diminishing pile curiously. Nora noticed and quickly got an arm inbetween the icecream and the Spartan, hissing at the other woman. Pyrrha leaned back and finished enjoying her own ice cream, with a small part of her mind wondering if Jaune's lips would taste so sweet.

“Shall we go home?” those lips asked, and never had those words sounded so good.

 

_~One Close Fought Battle With Airsickness Later~_

 

Jaune had managed not to throw up on the airship ride back but he was still kind of queasy when Ren opened the door to the room and pushed Nora through. She collapsed on the nearest bed, which happened to be Ren's, while still hugging her new parrot. Jaune followed Pyrrha through and then pulled her up just inside the door.

“Did you have a nice time?” he asked

“It was a lovely day.” she said. They were basically pressed together by the passage in from the doorway.

“Just kiss already.” said Nora from facedown on the bed.

They both blushed, but couldn't take their eyes off each other. Pyrrha went for it and stretched up that little bit for her lips to reach Jaune's.

Their noses collided.

A short laugh from each of them and they tried again. Some shuffling as they agreed on which way to turn their heads and this time Jaune went in too hard, banging their teeth together.

They reset for a third attempt, each prodding at their teeth with their tongues to make sure there was no damage when Pyrrha gave up. She dropped the package she was still carrying and raised that hand to Jaune's face, stretching it from ear to jaw and gently stroking his cheek while holding him in place. Now that she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing, getting their lips to line up was easy. After the first couple of gentle presses, she moved in more forcefully to taste him properly while the bag in his hand fell to the floor so that he could wrap both arms around her back and draw every part of her body against him.

“Yay! Finally!... Ok, you know what kissing is, you can stop now. Any time now. You're blocking the door. Ren! They're blocking the door. If they don't move soon we won't be able get to the dining hall before all the desserts are gone! Ren!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No smut. Don't worry, back to your regularly programmed lemony flavoured goodness tomorrow.


	5. Hot Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what the hardest thing about putting out a daily chapter for you lot is? Typing one handed. As promised yesterday, back to the smut. And if you're around DannyBoy3338, this one's for you.
> 
> Spoilers, they still don't fuck.

Ren and Nora were not having sex.

 

They were not doing anything. Nobody was doing anything as it was far too hot for strenuous activity. JNPR had a south-facing room in the Beacon dormitory and now that the heat from the last few days had worked it's way into the ancient stonework the room was becoming more like an oven then a place of rest. Pyrrha was dealing with it better then the others, having been raised with Southern Mistralli summers. She was relaxing on her bed with Arc the Pony in her lap and wearing loose, thin clothing that she had clearly brought from home. Jaune was down to a t-shirt and his jeans, and was seriously debating taking the jeans off.

“How are we all not dead yet?” moaned Nora, who even in her usual skirt and top was nearly catatonic. Ren just murmured an acknowledgment, turning another page in his novel and luxuriating in not having to control Nora. Jaune's eyes followed as Pyrrha turned a page in her textbook, flawless control on display in everything she did. He was too far gone with the heat to focus on his own work. Pyrrha shifted her feet, swapping which one was on top. As she did so, the pants fell back down her leg, revealing most of a beautifully sculpted calf.

Jaune was sure that it had just gotten hotter in the room. To say that he liked Pyrrha's legs was an understatement. He liked Ren and Nora. He loved food with all the passion that a growing teenager could. What he felt for those legs went beyond that into worship. Pyrrha wiggled her toes and he watched as each tendon in turn stood out on the top of her foot.

“Pyr, when you said I could touch you everywhere, was that a one-time thing or a general offer?”

Pyrrha flicked another page in her book. “There are some restrictions. If you grabbed my breasts during training I might be upset.”

“Might?” Jaune's disbelief was obvious in his words.

Pyrrha licked a fingertip and used that to turn the next page. “It depends on whether you're actually trying to feel me, or if you're just trying to distract me so you can win the spar.”

Nora was paying a lot more attention now.

“But that would be cheating!” Jaune sputtered a denial.

“No, cheating would be grabbing Nora's breasts. You're not thinking of touching those are you Jaune?”

“It's so hot I couldn't even be bothered to stop you.” said Nora from where she was lying on her back.

“Well I wasn't before you said anything.” muttered Jaune.

“Did you have something in mind?” asked Pyrrha, dragging both of Jaune's minds back on track.

"Yes. Let me know if you want me to stop."

Jaune swung himself off his own bed, and kneeled at the foot of Pyrrha's. He reached out gently and ran his good hand over the leg that was resting on top. His thumb pointed up the line of bone while curled fingers moved over the swell of her calf. Pyrrha turned another page then caught Nora waving from the corner of her eye. Nora mouthed “leg man” at her then dropped her eyes to watch Jaune work. Jaune hadn't seen any of this, his focus was purely on the gorgeous toes in front of him. How she kept them looking so good despite her workout routine was something he was going to have to ask about. Later. When he wasn't wondering about what they tasted like.

He increased the force on his hand, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to make it clear that he wanted Pyrrha to stay still. Then he leaned forward and started with the smallest toe.

Pyrrha jerked when she felt the tongue first touch her toe, but Jaune's hand kept her from moving away. While her smallest toe was being tasted she calmly marked her place in the book, placed it on the bedside table and placed Arc the Pony on top of it facing the wall. Then she turned back to watch the scraggly blonde head of hair work. He kissed the pad of the toe so in a display of dexterity that she didn't think she could duplicate with less encouragment, she bent just that one toe over. Jaune took it into his mouth, surrounding it with his mouth and teasing it all over with his tongue. He spent a little bit of extra time with the line where the nail met the skin, making Pyrrha glad that she had trimmed those nails recently. Then he pulled his head back and the toe came out of his mouth with an audible 'pop'. With his warm breath now ghosting over and between her toes, he moved along to kiss the next in line.

Ren looked up from his novel and looked around for Jaune. When he found that all he could see was the mop of blonde hair he put his bookmark back in the book.

“Nora, it will be dark soon and getting cooler outside. We should go and spend some time in the courtyard.”

“But Renny, it's just getting good.” she replied, pointing at Pyrrha's feet with both hands.

“I'll look the other way while you 'accidentally' fall in the fountain.” he offered.

Nora was at the door without seeming to occupy any of the space between it and the bed she had been lying in.

“Bye Pyrrha, Jaune. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Oh, Renny, do you think Yang would be up for a wet t-shirt competition?” Ren guided the babbling Nora out of the room and made sure the door closed and locked with a solid click. Jaune still hadn't looked up, and had made it to the middle of the five toes.

He couldn't get this one in his mouth, but he'd got a pattern worked out. Start with a gentle taste of the tongue on the very pad of the toe, then spiral outwards and feel the ridges. When the whole toe had been tasted, kiss the pad, kiss the tip then move on to the next one. He had Pyrrha's complete attention as he moved on to the fourth toe in line. This one was longer, with more to play with and after the spiral around the pad he moved down a little and tried teasing the skin where it joined to the foot. Pyrrha's big toe smacked him in the nose.

“Sorry! You startled me!” she rapidly apologised.

“Relax Pyr, relax” Jaune said, his gentle voice and the stroking from his hand upon her leg reassuring her that everything would be fine. She folded her big toe down towards him in both apology and invitation.

He went straight for it, taking the whole thing in his mouth and temporarily cutting Pyrrha's thought processes. His tongue moved the whole way around the edge of the nail, and only when he'd checked the whole size of the nail did he move it down and under to tease the pad. Pyrrha forced herself to hold still as he moved his head to get his tongue to every part of the toe. When he pulled back the 'pop' was loud enough to echo in the silent room.

“Jaune, I need you to let go of me.”

The look on Jaune's face made her think that she'd just killed his puppy.

“So I can swap my feet over.”

There was the smile she loved so much. Shameless, unconstrained joy at life that she'd never been allowed to see before. She indulged him by making a little production of the change over, bringing each leg up in turn so her knees were nearly at her chest, then straightening them out in the opposite order so that the other one was resting on top. As she straightened them Jaune caught each in a hand, pushing her pants back above her knees and giving him more to admire. Not that he spent long looking at them when there was a whole new set of toes for him to play with. His head was back down, starting at the smallest toe again and working his way up.

Pyrrha really liked what Jaune was doing, but the position brought it's own problems. With her legs crossed her thighs were pressed together and there was a growing itch that was just outside her ability to scratch. Move her legs and be able to touch herself, but have Jaune stop? Or keep her legs together and let Jaune keep going, but not be able to touch herself? Why did hell feel so good? She could hold it together, there were only two toes left, she'd endured worse... Definitely not better though, And he'd just taken her other big toe into his mouth and she found herself moaning and squirming, with only both of Jaune's hands on her legs keeping her from pulling the toe out of his mouth.

The pulling on his hands finally got him to look up. A panting, red faced Pyrrha with one hand fisted into the sheets and the other trying to get between her thighs was clearly not what he was expecting. His mouth fell open and his hands relaxed in surprise, finally allowing her to spread her knees and get her hand down the front of her pants.

Once she could actually touch herself, the fire seemed to die down to a gentle smolder but she knew that it would be back as soon as her fingers moved or Jaune did anything with his tongue again. She took the momentary break for all it was worth and shuffled down the bed, awkwardly folding her pillow with one hand behind her head so that it propped her up enough to see Jaune. She bent one knee, nearly folding that foot under her other leg with the knee resting on the bed out to the side while she straightened the other to poke him in the chest.

“I didn't say you should stop.”

He knelt down in front of the bed again, bringing his face close to her foot and gently breathing in through his nose. He wrapped his off hand around the ankle she was presenting to him, fingers stroking tendons and outcroppings of bone. When he was sure she was relaxed again, he moved in and stroked the arch of her foot with his nose. He had to clamp down with his hand as she got past the initial reaction, then he loosened his grip again and traced the line where the sole of the foot swapped to the arch with the very tip of his nose. Then he did it again with his tongue.

Pyrrha was glad she'd rearranged herself before this started, even if she still couldn't see much of Jaune. She wouldn't have been able to hold herself this steady had he been doing this without her being able to get a finger inside herself. Juane's tongue had moved up to the balls of her foot, outlining each pad and tracing almost up to where the toes split, before diving back down and around to the next. He ran out of toes and started to explore the side of her foot working down from the big toe. Pyrrha twitched her leg to get his attention, then when he looked up she pushed him with her free foot to convince him to change over. And if during the changeover Pyrrha moved her underwear to make it easier to touch herself, that was her business.

Jaune started the same way he had before, with a stroking hand and a gentle nose, but Pyrrha looked in mild confusion at his hand. Why was he using the same one as before? When he went to start using his tongue Pyrrha tapped his nose with her big toe to get his attention. His eyes rose, but stalled at her crotch where the outline of her hand was obvious.

“Why aren't you using your other hand?” she asked.

“Same reason as you.” She hadn't noticed it before but now that he was trying to speak he was definitely out of breath. She pointed the toes on her free foot and stroked them down his cheek, then traced his neck and onto his shirt.

“You're enjoying this aren't you Jaune.”

She played with the collar of his shirt between her toes.

“I'm enjoying it too.”

She curled her toes, tucking them under the collar and playing directly with his chest.

“And you've been so attentive.”

She let go of his shirt and pressed her toes under his chin.

“I'd say you've earned a little reward.”

Jaune rose under the gentle pressure from those toes, going from bent over to almost vertical kneeling at the foot of the bed. This revealed where his other hand had been, with the top button and the fly of the jeans undone and his hand rubbing against his underwear. The foot that had been under his chin trailed back down his chest, more an impression then a physical object. The big toe nudged his belly-button through the fabric and then caught on the top of his pants. Pyrrha pushed outwards, her whole foot pressing down and trapping his hand. She rubbed side to side, rotating just enough for Jaune to know the movement was intentional.

“Now that looks uncomfortable, and I'd much rather have that hand on me then on you. Why don't you just drop the pants?”

She punctuated the sentence with a tap of her foot, then pulled it back to give him room to work. His hands dropped his fly the rest of the way, then pushed the jeans down off his hips. His erection was already protruding from the top of his underwear, and when his hands came back up to push those down it only fell partway, internal pressure making it hold it's shape.

She moved her foot forward, gently touching the tip with her big toe and watching how it moved in response. Jaune's hands ran over her leg, pushing her pants up past her knees as he tried to touch as much of her as possible while not interfering with what she was doing. With such a positive response from him, she grew bolder, running a toe down the side and feeling the whole length as she went. The penis twitched, jerking upwards with a distinct catch in Jaune's breath. Pyrrha repeated the motion, trying to get the same response. Just as she felt the change from the smooth head to the loose skin below it, Jaune's hand on the leg she was moving clamped down.

“Just... There... Do that again.”

Pyrrha rubbed with her toes, trying to picture what she was playing with as she did it. It wasn't a great angle, she had a better view of Jaune's face then his groin but Jaune's face did a brilliant job of telling her when she got something right. She brought her other foot forward, trapping her hand between her thighs but it was worth it when Jaune bucked against her and pushed his penis between her feet.

“Oh, so that is what you were after?”

Pyrrha folded her feet inward, wrapping the arch of each foot over his penis. Jaune's hips bucked again, sliding him through the tunnel formed by her feet. Pyrrha had to admit that it wasn't as good as his hands and tongue on her, but watching his reactions made up for the difference. She'd wondered before what he looked like when pleasing himself, usually late at night when she was restless and aroused herself, but the reality was so much more detailed then the fantasies she had built. She hadn't thought about the way his breath would catch with each thrust, or the way his eyes couldn't seem to control themselves, darting between her face, her crotch and her feet. She was only stroking herself gently now, more invested in watching Jaune then in her own pleasure.

He was almost timid with the way he moved, and as Pyrrha watched she worked out why. His skin was catching against her feet as he moved, pulling uncomfortably. She shifted her feet, tapping his abdomen to get him to stop.

“Try this” she said.

She pushed her feet further out and brought them up slightly, trapping the shaft of his penis between the ball of each ankle and the heel. When Jaune moved again it was smoother, the four small points of contact pressing against him providing less painful friction but just as much pleasure. Jaune grabbed her calves to hold her feet as steady as he could and picked up speed in a smooth rhythm. He wasn't far off finishing, but if he was honest with himself he was never far off finishing when Pyrrha was involved.

“I'm close.” he said, his voice little more then a whisper.

Pyrrha pulled both of her feet out of his grip, bending her knees to cross her feet and give herself more room to touch herself. She'd been wanting to watch this happen since the first time she'd talked him over the edge in the shower and wasn't going to miss it.

“Go on Jaune, use your hand to finish yourself off. Onto my feet if you want, I don't mind.”

It was a completely different experience watching his hands on himself. She knew how big those fingers were, she'd had one inside her and that hand still wasn't big enough to cover the whole penis. She tried to imagine what that would be like inside her and realised that she'd have to start practicing with two fingers. Maybe three, just to make sure.

Pyrrha watched Jaane's facial expressions change, a wave of relief sweeping over him at the same time she felt something warm and wet land on her feet. It happened a second and third time before Jaune almost collapsed onto the floor.

“Thank you so much Pyrrha.” he stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.

“Oh Jaune, you're not finished yet.”

He looked up just in time for the cloth from Pyrrha's bedside to hit him in the face.

“I did learn something from your lessons last time. Now you've got some cleaning up to do.”

And with Jaune putting just as much love into cleaning her feet as he had put into making them dirty, she finally let herself orgasm. It wasn't a huge event, just enough for a capstone on a pleasant evening. She was just accepting the cloth back from Jaune to clean her fingers off when the door lock clicked.

Jaune reacted with commendable speed in getting his underwear back up, but didn't have time to get his jeans on before Nora came through the door closely followed by Ren. She was soaked, her top clinging to her in a most distracting fashion and the white fabric nearly see-thru. The skirt wasn't in much better condition.

“Problems with the wet shirt competition?” asked Pyrrha as Nora went for her closet.

“Yang was all for the competition!” exclaimed Nora.

“It was Professor Goodwitch who had complaints.” said Ren, coming in behind Nora and fastening the door again. “Particularly after Nora 'entered' her with a well aimed bucket.”

“I thought she'd be flattered!” said Nora as she disappeared into the bathroom with her pajamas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into feet? Intrigued and want to know more? Check out DannyBoy3338's Becoming A Model, a fic where Sun and Neptune run a foot fetish porn site out of their dorm room. I think my stuff is better, but that's because I have an ego the size of a small planet.


	6. The Razor's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one? This is just for me.
> 
> Spoilers: Still no fucking, but let's be honest. That claim is _really_ splitting hairs by this point.

Ren and Nora were having sex again.

 

Pyrrha was pretty sure they were at least. She couldn't hear anything, but there wasn't really another reason why they would be taking so long in the bathroom with the shower running. Nora was as loud and enthusiastic in her love for Ren as she was in everything else, so the fact that she was being quiet probably meant that her mouth was busy.

Jaune groaned from the desk beside her as he rubbed at his eyes. They had sat down to do a little bit of revision until the bathroom was free and a little had turned into a lot more then they had expected.

“Can they hurry up? It's going to be forever before I can get to sleep.” he complained.

“I'm sure they won't take that long.” she sympathised. To be honest, she was really hoping they would hurry up as well, the call of nature was getting insistent.

“It's not just them. Once they're done I'll have to wait for you.”

“We'll just do the same thing they're doing.”

Jaune looked at her in disbelief. She blushed when she realised what she'd just implied.

“Not that. We'll just share the bathroom.”

“Won't that be embarrassing?”

“After everything else, you're worried about me seeing you brush your teeth?”

Jaune sighed and turned back to his textbook, trying to distract himself with Grimm theory. It wasn't really working but anything was better then trying to learn it from Professor Port in class. He made it through three pages and probably remembered four words from them when the bathroom door opened. Nora came out first in her pajamas swinging a ball on a loop of string on one finger.

“Look, I get why you wanted to try it, but I didn't really like it. Maybe you should try it and then we'll talk about whether we want to make it a more common thing.”

“But I'm quiet normally. It won't make much of a difference for me.” said Ren as he followed her out.

“Then it won't be a problem for you to try.” said Nora, ending the argument. She let Ren pull back the covers on one of the beds on their side of the room and get in before she followed and attached herself to his back like an orange-haired jetpack.

Pyrrha closed and stacked her textbook and workbook back on their spots in the shelving before getting up. She grabbed the neatly folded pajamas off her bed and walked to the still open bathroom door.

“Are you coming?” she asked when she realised Jaune hadn't gotten up yet.

“Coming all over your face...” Nora mumbled, already half asleep.

Jaune pushed his book closed and grabbed his pajama pants from where he had thrown them that morning. As a nicety to the two others in the dorm he flicked off the main room light before following Pyrrha into the bathroom and closing the door. He was preparing his toothbrush when he saw Pyrrha flip the toilet lid open then resolutely started straight ahead into the mirror. However, the corner of the eye was best at spotting movement, and those bright red underwear being moved down her legs from under her skirt distracted him. Jaune didn't know who had decided that the Beacon uniform skirt was going to be so short, but he praised them every day.

Eyes forward, clean the teeth. Same as he had done every day. Bury himself in the routine and not think about burying his face in his partner's crotch- Dammit. Deep breath, try again. These were going to be the cleanest teeth he had ever had. It worked well enough that Pyrrha had to nudge him aside so that she could get to her own toothbrush. He spat and rinsed, then reached in the cupboard for the next part of his routine. Pyrrha hummed along to some internal song as she brushed and he got the brush, razor and soap out. She rinsed her mouth out and looked on in confusion as he started to lather up his brush.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Shaving.” was the matter of fact answer.

“I didn't realise you needed to shave.”

Jaune looked down at her with hurt in his eyes.

“I'm sorry!”

Jaune shrugged and started to lather his face. Pyrrha tried to hide the giggles behind her hand as his chin disappeared behind a layer of white foam. When Jaune stopped halfway and pointed the brush at her she couldn't hold it in and went to outright laughter. With a huff Jaune turned back to the mirror and finished lathering.

“I'm sorry! You just look so different.”

“See if I ever share a bathroom with you again.” replied Jaune as he stretched a leather strap and flicked open his razor. Two inches of highly polished hollow ground straight blade hinged out from a handle of polished light wood. Pyrrha's eyes widened at the casual display of the open blade.

“This is not how I was taught to shave.” she said.

The blade passed easily over the leather, dragged backwards and crosswise before being flipped and dragged back again to pass the whole blade over the strap.

“My granddad sent this to me when he heard I'd been accepted into Beacon. Said that it would make a man out of me. He's always been more supportive of my dreams then my parents.”

Jaune paused the razor, then very gently stroked the edge with his thumb. Apparently satisfied he washed the razor again then pulled on the skin just above his ear with his off hand thumb and brought the edge to his face. Pyrrha very cautiously went through her face washing routine, trying not to spook Jaune. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with a blade, it was just... This was the same man who had to be reminded not to stab himself with his own sword when he got excited.

Not that she could tell it from looking at him now. Each pass was careful and left another section of his face clear. Then he went on to his neck, his spare hand pulling the skin down from near his collar to make it taut. Then the other side of his face with the razor in a reverse grip and she could watch the passes from up close. Regularly he was rinsing the razor off in the sink off in his own little world. Pyrrha had finished her own routine, but she was wrapped up in watching Jaune work. Now that he'd finished his cheeks and neck, he started to pull the most amusing faces as he worked the razor across the skin around his mouth. Almost none of the foam was left now and Pyrrha didn't want the show to end. Inspiration struck as Jaune was rubbing his aftershave in.

“Can you shave my legs?” she squeaked out, fast and nervous.

Jaune opened the soap tin again and looked at her. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Pyrrha nodded, then reached down and had her long uniform socks off as fast as she could. “Where do you want me?”

“Sit down, on the toilet. And relax.”

Easier said then done when she was remembering what those hands could do with her now bare legs. Still, she made herself as comfortable as she could and watched as he lathered up the brush again and moved to kneel in front of her. The brush was warm and soft, teasing in circles as it left white foam behind on her calf. He worked all over and down around her ankle, using only a hand across the top of her foot to keep her from moving. Then he stood the brush up on the sink and flicked the razor back open. It glittered in the bright lights of the bathroom and Pyrrha wasn't so sure about this idea any more.

Jaune's hand being placed on her knee was a calming presence. When had she started to feel so safe around him? The razor touched just below where his thumb was holding and traced cold fire down her leg.

There was nothing else to focus on. She could feel how the skin shaped itself against the straight blade and the sudden chill from the part of her leg that was exposed to the air again. He made a pass about a handspan long, then wiped the razor against a towel and set it again. Another line of cold fire followed, this one half in the already shaved section, half in fresh skin. He worked like that the whole way around her calf, care and patience in every stroke. His hands on her freshly shaved skin as he worked around was an exquisite torture, the nerves sensitised by the heat of the foam and the scrape of the razor. He managed to do the back of her leg by feel, and then he started on her ankle.

Where the calf had been long, clean strokes, the ankle was a riot of little scrapes. His hands moved to pull at the skin and guide the razor's blade across her while she firmly set her foot against the floor and made it as easy as possible for him. In a time both too long and too short, he finished.

He wiped that lower leg down with a cold, damp cloth to clean off the last of the foam and hair, then busied himself in another drawer. When he found what he was looking for he handed her a tiny bottle that was marked with the same logo as the larger bottle his aftershave came in.

“Do you like the smell of this?” he asked as he handed it over.

Pyrrha opened it and gently wafted it under her nose. It reminded her of leather and citrus, far from the floral scents she was used to being given. She handed it back to Jaune with a nod. He poured a small amount onto his hands and then massaged it into her leg. There was definitely alcohol in it, and the sting of it between her skin and his hands was another delicious distraction. And he was only a quarter done. What had she just gotten herself into?

Then the brush was back and the whole process started again with her other calf. Warmth to cold fire to gentle hands to the sting and gentle massage. While Jaune was working the razor over the strap again she stripped her underwear off and dumped them on top of her socks. When he was in front of her again and asked her to move forward so he could get at her thigh, she made a point of lifting her skirt as she moved to show what she wasn't wearing any more.

“I've got a straight razor in my hand, and you choose now to distract me?”

“I _like_ what you're doing with that razor.”

Jaune carefully folded the razor back up and placed the brush down, then undid the button and fly on his uniform pants and reached inside to rearrange some things. Now his erection was obvious pressing against the thin boxer shorts. Having made himself comfortable he started on her thigh with the brush.

The hardest thing, Pyrrha felt, was having his hands so close to her but not having him go that last distance to touch where she really wanted it. She had to put both her hands behind her back and hold on to them with the other to keep herself from dragging him into doing what she wanted. The second hardest thing was hidden in Jaune's boxers. When the razor went across the inside of her thigh she moaned at him and wasn't embarrassed about it in the slightest. He spent more time on the knee then he had on the ankle, particularly careful around the back of it. Why did he have to put so much care into the wrong end of her thigh? When he started to massage in the aftershave from the top she pushed herself forward on to his hands as a reminder of what he was _supposed_ to be doing. A knuckle brushed over her folds and she was lining up to have it inside her when the back of his other hand on her abdomen stopped her. She pushed against his restraining hand.

“I know Pyr, trust me, I know. Not long now.”

“Then _get on with it_.”

In a godlike display of self-control, Jaune went through the process at exactly the same speed he had every other time. The only signs that he wasn't as detached as he was before was that his eyes kept straying to her crotch and if he didn't need one of his hands for a time he had it pressing against his boxers. After the last stroke he dried and folded the razor. After cleaning her with the towel he unfolded it and left it in front of him. After massaging with the aftershave he went to put it away but before he could get up Pyrrha got both her hands in his hair and dragged his head forward.

“This is your doing,” she said “and you are going to finish it.” and she picked up both her freshly shaven legs, using them to trap his head between her thighs.

Jaune had just discovered that good things do, in fact, come to those who wait. He'd been so close to giving up and just touching Pyrrha but had forced himself to keep going with what she had asked of him. He'd never thought of being this close to her, being able to smell her and knowing that she so obviously wanted him. He rubbed his nose through the short red strands of her pubic hair, enjoying the teasing before shifting so he could bring his nose lower and get at the folds below. He rubbed the node at the top where they joined and listened as she moaned her agreement. He pressed a kiss to the same place and the hands in his hair tightened. So he tried that again and pulled the front of his boxers down.

“I know you're good with that tongue, put it to work.” came the voice of his goddess from above. And who was he to deny her?

The first touch was tentative. He wasn't used to the taste and he still didn't know what he was doing, but Pyrrha was quick to make suggestions, mostly along the lines of “Again!”, “Harder!” and when he worked out how to spread the folds and taste her properly, “Deeper!” He wasn't particularly comfortable, his knees digging into hard tiles, but right now wasn't about him. He had a hand wrapped around himself, gently stroking as Pyrrha's enthusiasm drove him to try harder.

One of Pyrrha's hands was removed from his hair and then her cries became muffled as she pushed the back of it against her open mouth. The little bit of freedom that gave Jaune allowed him to bring his head back up and flick his tongue against the join of the folds again. Pyrrha squirmed, but didn't let him go. And that little bit of space was enough to get his free hand in.

It was so hard when he couldn't see what he was doing. Her pubic hair was too close to focus on and he couldn't look down past his own tongue to try and line his finger up. So he traced up and down, trying to get the folds to open like they had for his tongue. Some number of passes, he really was beyond counting at this point, he found what he was after. Pyrrha's body fairly swallowed his finger, her opening so wet and relaxed it offered no resistance. Her legs clamped against his head, and he thought that this probably wasn't a bad way to go. Crushed to death by the most beautiful woman he knew while buried between her legs.

With a great effort of will Pyrrha managed to create actual words.

“Two fingers, Jaune. In and out.”

With one finger still inside her it was easy to line a second up next to it. Once she had accepted both he started to move them, matching the rhythms of both hands. The walls inside her were a delicious roughness, rings of flesh opening and closing as his fingers went between them. Her hand in his hair was twitching in sympathy to the movement of his fingers, pulling on his hair. Then it just tightened, fingers digging into his scalp. He closed his lips over hers, sucking gently to pull the little node that she had shown the best reactions to into his mouth.

Pyrrha orgasmed, only the hand pushed in her mouth preventing her from crying out as Jaune pushed her over the edge. Her legs clamped around his head, her feet digging into his back while internal reactions tried to trap his fingers inside her. As she relaxed she found herself staring at the ceiling, barely managing to support herself. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she tried to get her breath back. And that's what Jaune watched as he pulled back and finished himself off.

Jaune's grunts reminded Pyrrha that there was somebody else in the room with her. She looked down and managed to focus on the face below the blonde hair that she had made an absolute mess of.

“Jaune, you need to clean your face. You've got me...” Pyrrha tried to describe it, gesturing at the bottom of her own face as she did “Everywhere.” she settled on.

“And I don't regret it at all. You were wonderful and I loved every second of it.”

Still, they both moved through the motions of cleaning themselves up and getting changed for bed. When Jaune had cleaned his face enough Pyrrha pulled him into a kiss, and the fact that he hadn't gotten round to putting his pants back on just made it better. He tasted of toothpaste and lust.

Changed and reasonably composed, they turned out the light and let themselves into the bedroom. Jaune went straight for his bed, but Pyrrha stalled when she heard stirring from the other occupied bed.

“Pyrrha,” said Ren “if you want to borrow the gag to keep yourself quiet, you can ask any time. Just remember to clean it before you return it.”

Pyrrha was sure her blush had become luminescent.

“I like it when she's loud.” mumbled Jaune, already half asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll fuck in the next chapter. I promise. I've already started writing it but you're not getting it till tomorrow because if I can't tease you with what they're doing I'll have to tease you with when.


	7. When The Roommates Are Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunter_Of_Saefthinge, this is for you.
> 
> Spoilers: They fuck.

Ren and Nora were having sex again.

 

That's what they were supposed to be doing, anyway. Some girl talk between Pyrrha and Nora had resulted in an agreement that Pyrrha could have the dorm room all to herself for the weekend but Nora had bargained with unusual skill, getting a room for two nights at one of Vale's nicer hotels out of her. Pyrrha honestly expected to be getting a series of noise complaints and a bill for damages at the end of the weekend but that was future Pyrrha's problem. Current Pyrrha's problem was convincing Jaune that the fact that half his team had disappeared with barely a word once classes had ended on Friday wasn't something he should be worried about.

It was nice that he cared. Him caring was one of many things that she loved about him. But right now she wanted him relaxed and happy so that when she worked up the nerve to ask him to have sex with her he would agree. Sure, she'd asked him for things before, but that had always been in the heat of the moment.

“I'm sure they're fine. If there was a problem Ren would have called you.” she reassured him.

“You're probably right, but I still wish they'd said something.”

Pyrrha opened the door to their dorm room, still trying to find the words she needed. When she went to put her books away she spotted a folded piece of paper on the desk with Jaune's name in Ren's fastidious handwriting on it.

“Maybe he did leave an explanation.” Pyrrha said as she pointed the note out to Jaune.

She could see the relief come over him as he read.

“He says that it's the anniversary of when he and Nora met, and they're spending the weekend at a hotel to 'not let Nora break all the beds in the dorm'.”

Pyrrha could have kissed Ren in that moment. Except she wouldn't, because kissing was reserved for Jaune. And because Nora would try and kill her. Thinking of kissing Jaune, she should probably do that. Jaune turned to her as she approached, his arms spreading to welcome her into a hug. She pressed herself against him, and only had to stretch the smallest amount to bring her lips to his.

They really were getting much better at kissing. All that practice was paying off. Jaune's hug had turned into a hand in the small of her back and a hand behind her neck, while she was sneaking a hand in under his uniform jacket and using the other to draw his head down and make him easier to kiss.

Jaune broke the kiss but not the hug, holding Pyrrha close and resting his cheek against her forehead while Pyrrha got both her hands under his jacket and up his back.

“So just the two of us in the dorm for the whole weekend.” he said.

She could do this. Just a handful of words between her and what she wanted.

“Do you want to have sex?” she asked, forcing the words out before she could think about it.

“No.” he replied.

She couldn't do this. If he hadn't still been holding her she would have fallen down. What had she gotten wrong? Did he still want Weiss? Did he not find her attractive? Was it something she had said earlier? Had she pushed too fast?

“I want to make love to you.” he said.

Relief and desire hit her, but Jaune wasn't finished.

“You're the best part of my life Pyr. Every happy memory I have of Beacon has you in it. You've made me who I am today and asked for so little in return. It could never just be sex with you, because I love you.”

And she thought she'd wanted him before. This roller coaster of emotions was doing things to her libido that she really wasn't going to complain about.

“You gave me everything I ever wanted. You never saw the champion, you just saw a girl you wanted to make happy. How could I do less? I love you too.”

Jaune's hug tightened to an almost crushing level. Then he relaxed.

“So, uh, what now?” he asked, and the confusion in his voice was echoed in Pyrrha's head.

“Umm...” What would Nora do? Right, the lingerie. “There's something I need to get ready, make yourself comfortable while I'm in the bathroom.”

Jaune let her go, and she pulled the still unopened bag out of her bottom draw. She made sure to bend at the waist as she picked it up and to sway a little bit more then usual as she walked into the bathroom, hoping to keep Jaune's attention on her and away from the bag.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked closed the confidence left her. Could she really do this? It was all so easy when Jaune's hands were on her, but without him the insecurities came back. The bright lights of the bathroom didn't help, picking out the lines of distinctly unfeminine muscle that covered her, highlighting those scars she had left over from early training that were revealed as she stripped.

Redressing helped. The bra on first, it lifting her breasts and making them far more obvious then the pectoral muscles they sat on. Next the garter belt which covered the 6-pack of abdominal muscle she was usually so proud of but was now questioning. The stockings were difficult to get on, they always were, but they hid old scars and when clipped to the garter belt they drew attention straight down her legs. Jaune liked her legs, she'd felt how much he liked them. Lastly the underwear, put on last to be easiest to remove. Wait, should she have shaved her pubic hair? She didn't know, she hadn't asked! He'd never complained, but then he never did complain. Even when being bullied he hadn't said anything.

It was too late now. If she wanted to make this perfect she'd just have to get out there and do her best. Actually, one more thing, she should empty her bladder first. She remembered Nora saying sex always made her feel like she needed to go and that sometimes it got really distracting.

Preparations complete, she fanned her hair into a wave of scarlet down her back and opened the door again.

 

As soon as the bathroom door clicked closed, Jaune sprung into action. He'd known this was coming since the day in the locker room, and to that end had made an absolutely mortifying scroll call to his grandfather. It had just gotten worse when he'd asked how to make it good for her and his grandmother had been called over to give advice. Still, he'd stammered his questions and had made notes and it was time to make it all work.

Lights off, close the curtains. Set up both his and Nora's night lights at opposite ends of the room for gentle lighting throughout. Clear off his nightstand and put the packet of condoms, clean washcloth and the lubricant on top. Check the packet of condoms to make sure. He still had ten left. That would be enough right? How much would it take to satisfy Pyrrha? Tidy the sheets on his bed, steal an extra pillow from Nora's. Strip off his own clothes. Should he be naked for this? He compromised by keeping his boxers on. And then he sat on his bed, looking at the door to the bathroom and trying to still the beating of his nervous heart.

 

When the door to the bathroom opened again, Pyrrha was backlit by the lights inside and they showed every curve of her body in brilliant definition. She had to stand there for a second to let her eyes adjust then clicked the light off and walked towards where Jaune sat.

Jaune was amazed. For all they'd done before, that view of her in the doorway was the first time he'd seen her front on in all her glory. His arms reached for her without conscious decision and she took them to swing herself into his lap, knees on either side of his hips. She held herself apart from him slightly, her eyes tracing all the muscle that he had added since he'd joined Beacon, muscle that she had put there.

“Hello.” she said brightly, a smile that she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to on her face.

Jaune's hands went to her waist, thumbs and fingers trying to encircle her while his eyes swept over her body. They followed the lines just how they were supposed to, drinking in the sight of her.

“You must be a goddess, because there is no way such perfection came from mortal hands.” he said.

Pyrrha crashed into him, forcing him back onto the bed and pining him beneath her. She kissed his lips but only once, because if she kept them busy he wouldn't be able to say more things like that. She moved her lips to his ear instead, then down the jawline and to his neck. He tasted like Jaune, with hints of the aftershave he used.

Jaune wasn't still either. His hands separated as soon as they could, one going down to cup her arse and start to play with the line where it changed from skin to underwear. The other came up and stalled next to her breast, still resting against the side of her body.

“I want you to touch me Jaune. I've always wanted you to touch me.” she said into his neck, then went back to kissing her way down to his sternum.

In response to that the hand on her arse tightened, testing the shape and the weight. There was very little give in it as all of Pyrrha was hard muscle but he didn't care. Getting a hand on her breast was harder, he had to bring his elbow right next to his body and reach up to get at it, but it was worth it. The silken feel of the bra was broken by lines of rough thread on the outside, and those lines helped him guide his fingers over it. But he still couldn't get his hand in place to do what he really wanted, so he braced with his elbow and shoulder and pushed.

Pyrrha found Jaune's chest moving away from her and reached out to bring it back, but Jaune's arm had hit full extension and was holding her away. She was now kneeling across his hips looking down at him and grabbing at his chest with both hands. Fingers traced hard muscle and tickled thin, almost invisible hair.

“It's so much easier when I can see what I am doing.” He said, and took her breast in his hand properly.

His palm underneath took the weight, while long fingers traced the side and his thumb brushed over the nipple. It wasn't anywhere near as good as his hands on her bare flesh, but it was still wonderful and the desire in his eyes as he focused on her breasts was worth it. His other hand moved down to her thigh, plucking individual threads of the stockings as it moved. Both hands changed positions, holding rather then stroking and Jaune pushed with his toes against the ground to rub against her.

And now Pyrrha was looking down, focused on where they were pushed together. In the dim light she could make out the tenting of his boxers as they tried to contain him. She dropped a hand to his abdomen, resting most of her weight on it to pin him down, then spread her knees a little wider so his hips were carrying her weight and ground against him. His eyes closed, so she did it again. And again. When his hips tried to chase her she put her weight back on her hand to hold him down.

“You're mine.” she said, licking her lips and watching the way his eyes followed the movement.

He swept her arm. She'd been so distracted by what she could do to him that she'd missed the shoulder movement that was the lead in to pushing it aside. She caught herself just short of crashing into him by slamming the elbow of her other arm down next to his head, but he didn't flinch, just entwined their fingers in the hand he had caught. Then he grabbed her arse in a solid grip and thrust against her. She laughed.

“Is that how you want to do this?” she asked of him.

“It's how I want to do you.” and with that he craned his neck up to kiss her.

As he kissed her, his free hand moved up her back and touched over the bra, fondling the fastenings.

“Um, a question. How does the bra come off?”

Pyrrha laughed again, this time straight into his mouth.

“If you let me up, I'll show you.”

Jaune let got of her fingers, and she pushed herself back upright. Then because she was feeling mean, she rubbed herself against him again. This time she went forward and back rather then side to side, feeling the pressure fall away when she moved off the end of his penis before sliding back over it as she took her original position. She waited until Jaune could focus on her again before putting both hands behind her neck to slide the clasp there open. Then she put both arms behind her back making sure to push her chest forward as she did. The second clasp opened and the bra fell from her onto Jaune's chest.

He didn't pay any attention to it, his eyes focused on her breasts. They hung lower without the support of the bra and swayed slightly with her breaths in the dim light.

“Beautiful.” Jaune whispered.

He reached up to take one in each hand and Pyrrha let him. She held herself still as he explored them, quickly finding the spots that had gotten the best responses last time he had been able to touch them but this time burning the view into his mind. Pyrrha was content to let him, resting her hands just above his hips to keep from distracting him. That didn't last long, as soon her fingers found the elastic top of his boxers and were playing with it.

“I want these off.” she said.

“Well then you'll have to get off.”

“I want you to get me off.”

It was good that the lights were dim, it helped hide the simultaneous blushes at Pyrrha's words. Pyrrha shuffled backwards until she could get her legs back under her and stand up again. As soon as her weight was off him, Jaune slid his boxers down, having to move his hands to get them past both his erection and his arse.

She'd seen his penis before. She'd seen him shirtless before. But she hadn't had it all before. She reached out and gently stroked it, feeling and watching it move at her touch.

“Don't.” Jaune said.

“I thought you liked that?”

“I do, that's the problem. Touch it too much and I'll finish now, ruining everything.”

Jaune pushed himself backwards and around, getting his head onto one of the pillows and lying on the bed properly. He patted the space beside him so Pyrrha followed him up.

There really wasn't room for two people on the bed, and lying facing each other like this they only had one hand each they could use, but Jaune made the best of it by ducking his head and taking one of Pyrrha's nipples in his mouth. Pyrrha pulled his head down against her chest, encouraging him to taste her so he licked and sucked and nipped as she moaned. She brought a knee up and placed it on his hip, so he traced his free hand over her underwear and down to what she was revealing. The fabric was already damp, the silky feel so much smoother then he had been expecting. He ran two fingers down it, feeling how warm she was then running those same fingers back up either side. Making a rough guess, he rubbed at where he thought the most sensitive spot was. Pyrrha's free hand fisted in his hair.

Within seconds Pyrrha was squirming again, trying to push herself harder against his fingers. Then she pulled her leg back and let go of his head. When he looked her in the eye she spoke.

“Just take them off.”

She rolled on to her back and pushed her crotch up off the mattress. Jaune put his fingers in under the top elastic and started to pull down, but stopped when she shook her head.

“From the back first.”

It was an excuse to have both hands on her arse, so Jaune stalled for a second with the underwear partway down. Pyrrha wasn't having any of it and pulled her knees up so that all her weight came down and pinned Jaune's hands, at least until he pulled them free and worked the underwear the rest of the way off. They ended up discarded by the bed, not far from where his own boxers were.

Pyrrha stayed on her back, and Jaune kissed his way up her body to meet her. His fingers played in her pubic hair until she split her legs again to welcome him. He slid two fingers inside as he kissed her lips, gently going deeper with them as he felt her adjust to him. Pyrrha reached down and wrapped a hand around his penis.

“You've got the wrong part of yourself inside me.” she said.

Jaune was suddenly nervous again, but really glad he'd followed Ren's advice.

“There's something I need to do first.”

He removed his fingers, then reached over her to grab the cloth and clean them off. Then he knocked the packet of condoms over and managed to get one of the foil squares out. He had to roll onto his own back, almost falling off the bed, to be able to get at his penis. He could do this, he'd practiced. Face the packet the right way, gently tear it open. Pull out the condom from inside and place it over the top. Gently unroll with both hands, keeping his nails clear. Pyrrha had propped herself on one elbow to watch the show.

When he was done she pulled on his arm, rolling him on top of her. They kissed again, lightly but passionately. Jaune's arms were either side of Pyrrha's head, trapped by the need to hold up his own bodyweight but her hands were free and she used them to play with his erection. It felt very different with a layer of rubber over the top but it still responded the same. Pyrrha spread her knees, using her hands to make sure he was lined up with her and touching herself as he kissed her.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I'm ready.” she replied and pulled on him in encouragement.

Once she got the tip inside Jaune caught himself and stopped moving. He wanted her, wanted what she was offering, but he knew he had to be careful. She shifted her hips under him, making sure she was comfortable.

“Come on Jaune, deeper.”

Her encouragement was gentle, both her words and the hand pulling on his arse. He lowered himself, holding his weight mostly with his knees and core muscles so that he didn't go too fast. Pyrrha welcomed him, relaxed and wet inside. He got all the way in and the two lay there for a moment, feeling each other as close as they had ever gotten. Pyrrha's hips were taking part of Jaune's weight and it was pinning her to the mattress while his arms either side of her head were keeping her from avoiding his kisses. Not that she wanted to. She'd finally gotten all of what Jaune had to give and it was perfect.

When he started to withdraw, lifting his hips she first missed the pressure, both internal and external. But as the movement fired nerves inside her she realised that he still had more to give. She used her hands to guide his hips, keeping the speed of his strokes down and finding out which parts of her gave the best response. It was the ring right at the entrance which was the best, that first moment as he pushed her open but she could feel him becoming more insistent each time, having to use more force to keep him moving how she wanted him too. Rather then let him overpower her she moved her hands up onto his back and let him move.

He didn't go faster, but he did go deeper. She felt him reach full depth inside her and his hips pin her to the bed again. But instead of drawing back he ground against her, pitching his hips to rub groin against groin. It wasn't as good as his hands or his tongue, but with him filling her like this it was brilliant in it's own way.

Jaune rubbed against her again, then pulled back. He went slowly to feel every ridge inside her, stopping just before he fell out. And then he pushed in again, luxuriating in the way she opened up to him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel his control slipping as if Pyrrha was lubricating that as well as his penis. Another slow movement and a grind against her was all he could hold himself back for, so he pushed himself up on his hands to make it easier to move, and watched himself pull out of his lover. As the tip of his penis came into view, he pushed back down, barely able to keep himself from slamming into her. When he withdrew again, Pyrrha brought her knees up between them, changing the angle of her hips and making it both easier and harder.

While he could now move easier, the change in angle was pushing down on his penis, rubbing him harder against her upper wall. He kept it slow for two more thrusts before Pyrrha found his weakness.

“Harder Jaune. I know you want to.”

He'd never been able to refuse an order from her.

He pushed in hard and fast. Pyrrha cried out. At the pleasure, at the impact, at the depth. He didn't know, he didn't care. Within seconds he had a rhythm, going from deep inside her to being able to almost see himself pull out. He watched himself enter her, he watched her breasts bounce with each thrust, he watched her hair get messier and messier as she moved on the pillow. He could feel himself starting to orgasm, the tingling in his legs and the tightness in his testicles. It was too early, he hadn't given Pyrrha everything yet.

It was also out of his hands.

He pushed hard inside her and collapsed over her, arms coming in to hold her as he fought a losing battle against himself. The pressure, the tightness and then the relief as he gave in and orgasmed. He curled around her, holding the two of them together as he came down. Pyrrha shifted her legs down so she was more comfortable and held him as well, listening to his breath even out and feeling him stop shaking. She licked his nearest ear and whispered into it.

“Well, that felt like you enjoyed yourself.”

“I'm sorry.” was Jaune's response.

“We've got all weekend. We've got time for both of us to be selfish. And I like making you happy, I _like_ watching you lose control and knowing it's. All. My. Fault.” She punctuated the end of that sentence with kisses at his ear, till he turned his head at the end of it and kissed her full on the mouth. It was a tired kiss, more then just physical exhaustion in everything he did.

There was a period of awkward shuffling as they separated, both missing the contact. Jaune had to sit up to remove the condom, tying it off and wrapping it in a tissue before leaving it on his bedside table. He rejoined Pyrrha laying on the bed and could barely keep his eyes open.

“It's a bit early for a nap.” she said.

“Can't help it. Always sleepy afterwards.”

Pyrrha shifted over so that Jaune could lie down fully, then snuggled into his side. She could get a leg and an arm over him, and there was a spot she found just under his arm that was perfect to rest her head. He had an arm under and around her, with the other laying on his chest so he could hold her hand. In moments he was asleep, and Pyrrha relaxed in his arms and his gentle snores.

She got maybe ten minutes of thinking about nothing before his snoring stopped and he came back to consciousness. His arms around her tightened as he took in the dimly lit room.

“How long was I out?”

“Not long. I expected you to be out for the night.”

“Yeah, but now I need the toilet. And there's a wet spot under my back.”

Pyrrha stretched easily, checking nothing had gone to sleep while she was resting against Jaune.

“Why don't you join me in the shower, and then we'll move the sleeping to my bed?”

“With plans that good, you should be team leader.”

And if in the warmth of the shower she was planning on having his fingers work their magic, that was for him to discover later.

 

Pyrrha awoke at her usual time on the Saturday morning, the first rays of dawn brightening the room and allowing her to look out over three empty beds. The only other inhabitant of the room was pressed against her back, his arms wrapped over her and his breath gentle in her ear. She poked at his arms until he awoke.

“Wake up Jaune, it's time for our morning run.”

“But I want to stay in bed.” He rubbed his hips against her, his erection making it obvious why he wanted to stay there.

“I'm not letting you get out of training just because we slept together.”

Jaune gently fondled an exposed breast. They never had gotten around to putting clothes on last night.

“Sex is cardiovascular exercise.” he said.

Ok, so maybe she would let him get out of it. This once.

 


	8. The Author Speaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no smut here, none at all. If you're after more there's a search function on the right side of the screen.

Thank you for reading through all of this work, I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as Jaune and Pyrrha did. Now it's time for me to talk about it.

2018 was a sexually frustrating year. Where previous years were more of a non-event 2018 was an actual disaster that is funny now that I look back on it but wasn't so much fun to live through at the time. So I decided to start 2019 off right (and make a hilarious pun) with a little bit of self-abuse. So I stole an opening idea from Lt_Kickbutt who hadn't done anything with it in a year and a half, and wrote two chapters. Within 36 hours my stupid idea had more views, likes and follows then my serious 70,000 word chapter fic with actual character development and plot. That's when I knew I had a problem.

Chapter three had already been plotted before I posted the first two, so it wasn't a problem to put that out. The date took actual planning and work, but the scenarios in chapters five and six were stolen from things that I had already written and had just never seen the light of day before. After all that practice it wasn't that hard to put out the four and a half thousand words of the final scene, seeing as I'd known how I was going to set it up since writing chapter four. Of course, it's not just sex. Sex is about lots of other things as well and that's something I think fanfiction in general does really poorly. I wanted a story that if a 15 year old of any gender read wanting to get their rocks off they'd come away from it with a better idea of how sex works, what their partner is going to like and all the little things that you have to do at the time to make it work that are not all that sexy. That's why both Jaune and Pyrrha initiate sex in different scenes, why they ask each other about what they're doing, why they don't swear or use slang terms for genitals and why I make such a point of describing both verbal and non-verbal communication and consent. It's also why I make Jaune go and buy a pack of condoms.

I like to think I did it well. As I said before I've got an ego the size of a small planet and the positive responses suggest that it worked. As far as the responses go, this story got roughly 350 unique hits each chapter as it was first published and picked up 47 Kudos at the time I'm writing this, for a conversion rate of roughly 13%. That's pretty good as my stats on other works run a conversion rate of below 10% with my least liked story currently sitting at just over 5%. It did also get 11 bookmarks, but those mean less for something that came out so fast and was so short. Well, actually, it's not that short. A bit less then 24 thou words actually puts if above the vast majority of the works in the fandom and there's not that many other smut works with such a tight focus that make it over one chapter. Now, I'm thankful for all the people who did read and like and comment, particularly for Hunter_of_Saefthinge who commented on most of the chapters. I wouldn't have written this thing so fast if people hadn't been asking for it.

The exact identity of the people following this work is also kind of interesting. There's no overlap between the people who gave this kudos and who gave Mad Max: RWBY Road Kudos. There was also almost no follow-up from people reading this into my other works. A few of you tried RWBY Road, more went and looked at Lady Luck which makes sense because it's really short and _one_ of you read Depths of Agony. It's that last guy I like the most because they went outside the fandom for an author and I'm quite proud of Depths of Agony.

There are some other people I should thank. Lt_Kickbutt is top of the list, because I stole the opening idea from his "A Robot's Guide to Sexual Encounters". Next is Aquafish, who even though they're not active anymore and never did finish "Shine", wrote the first sex scene in the fandom that felt like two awkward teenagers trying to work out what they were doing. I mentioned DannyBoy3338 earlier, the foot fetish scene in chapter 5 is a rewrite of something I did as a response to one of his cliffhangers in "Becoming a Model". Parts of the date in chapter four were stolen from ARC by Harmonious Arkos Sloth.

And thanks to the rest of you as well, particularly those of you who read all this even after you realised there wasn't going to be any more smut. And there's not. I've got a team of four Warboys awkwardly standing around in the middle of a Grimm-infested wilderness that I need to get back to. It's going to be weird writing actual plot again, but I'm looking forward to it to be honest.


End file.
